The Bloody Feather
by Batsutousai
Summary: Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his. –SLASH, AU, OOC, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron–
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Mmmm... Not telling, though I'm sure you can guess.  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I have been writing this in a notebook for quite some time now and am only now actually sitting down to type it up. As I'm somewhat notorious for how long it takes me to type things up if I've already written them down somewhere – look to Salir for an example – this won't have an update schedule. It's also not finished in the notebook, so eventually I'll get to that spot and have to start thinking about what's going to happen from there. When I get to that point, I'll let you know.

I'm not going to have a beta for this unless it looks like I really need one. If it comes to that, I'll probably turn to magickmaker17, unless college life looks to be too much for her, in which case I'll beg help of my LJ f-list.

**EDIT:** Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

"Boy! Get down here and make breakfast!" Petunia Dursley screeched up the stairs of Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" Harry Potter called back down and set his quill down on top of the letter he'd just finished. He'd send it when he was done making breakfast, seeing as how his loyal owl, Hedwig, wasn't yet back from her hunting.

Harry went immediately to the stove when he got down to the kitchen and took over the cooking of the eggs and sausages from his aunt without even a thought of complaint. Harry Potter making breakfast was nothing new in the Dursley household, though his schoolmates would probably be horrified at the thought.

Harry was so busy being amused at his mental versions of the reactions of his various schoolmates that he didn't recognise the danger in the spitting grease in front of him until it was too late. A particularly vicious and rather large droplet jumped up, over Harry's glasses – which had been sliding down his nose from the sweat the heat of the stove was creating – and into Harry's right eye.

"Yeowch!" Harry shouted, stepping back from the stove and cautiously rubbing at the wounded eye.

"What are you doing?! Get back to the breakfast!" Petunia shrieked.

Muttering darkly to himself, Harry stepped back up to the stove and turned down the flame under the sausages, still rubbing gingerly at his eye. "Almost done," he offered to his three relatives, all of whom were seated at their normal spots around the dinning room table.

"Well, hurry up, boy," Vernon growled. "We don't have all day."

Harry sighed and moved quickly to serve his relatives their breakfast, momentarily forgetting about his wounded eye, though he had to squint through it.

Once done serving, Harry put the pans in the dishwasher, grabbed himself a piece of bread to munch on, and wandered back upstairs to check his eye in the bathroom mirror. It was red and watery and still hurt. With a heavy sigh, Harry got a washcloth wet and pressed it to his eye in an attempt to lessen the burning.

Harry stepped into his room with the washcloth pressed to his eye under his glasses and found that Hedwig had returned, along with a midnight-black owl. "Wha–?"

The black owl flew up to Harry and offered him an envelope. Harry eyed the envelope suspiciously, wary of taking something from an unknown owl. When the owl started to fidget, though, Harry took the envelope to keep the bird from making any noise. Pleased, the strange owl flew over to Hedwig's cage and drank some water while Harry sat down at his desk. Hedwig settled on his shoulder, cooing gently.

Harry smiled faintly and set the envelope down for a moment so he could stroke Hedwig's feathers. The snowy owl truly was his best friend. She knew him better than anyone and, had she been human, Harry probably would have married her, despite his leanings towards his own sex.

Hedwig nudged her human's cheek sadly, careful of his eye and the cloth he held over it. 'What happened?' she seemed to ask.

"Just some hot grease. I've had worse," Harry assured his friend.

Hedwig let out a quiet hoot of alarm.

"It's not bad enough to warrant a doctor, girl," Harry murmured a smiled tugging at his lips.

Hedwig let out the owl version of muttering under her breath, then nipped Harry's ear gently and flew back over to her cage to chat with the black owl, whom she appeared to like.

Harry shrugged. If Hedwig trusted the new owl, he would too. He picked up and opened the blank envelope, finding only a neatly folded piece of parchment with firm, scrawling script written in green ink inside. It was fairly brief and to the point, though mysterious:

_'Harry,  
'To my dear heart, I offer you this owl, Starlight, as a second familiar. I hope he proves to be as good to you as your beautiful Hedwig. I fear you will be needing the extra help soon, though I hope my vision proves wrong. If you have need of me, send Starlight and I shall come.'_  
The letter was signed with nothing more than a fancily-drawn feather in blood-red ink.

Harry pondered the letter for a long moment before turning around to blink at the two owls with his one good eye. "I'm afraid you'll have to share a cage..." he murmured.

Hedwig let out a questioning chirp.

"Well, I certainly won't send Starlight back if you'd like him to stay."

The owls traded looks, then simultaneously gave agreeing chirps.

"Great." Harry grinned. "Hedwig, would you be willing to take this letter to Ron and Hermione at the Burrow?"

Hedwig hooted an affirmative and flew over while Harry sealed the letter to his friends.

"Thanks, girl," Harry murmured, tying the letter to one leg. "Off you go then. And don't worry, Starlight will keep an eye on me."

Hedwig nipped Harry's ear again before pushing off from his shoulder with a quiet hoot and flying out the open window.

Harry offered Starlight a small smile. "Feel free to do as you please. I'm going to try and knock off some more of my summer work–"

"Boy!" Petunia called up the stairs.

"Just kidding." Harry rose to his feet with a sigh. "I'm coming, Aunt Petunia!" he added as he stepped from his room

As soon as Harry stepped into the kitchen, he was attacked. "What are you doing with my washcloth?! Go put it in the laundry! And weed the garden! Now!"

Harry sighed and moved quickly to do as his aunt ordered without complaint. He missed the washcloth as soon as he removed it, but continued on anyway. Out in the yard he knelt before the garden he'd been tending all his life and got to work. It looked like it was going to be another tedious day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry's sixteenth birthday hit warm and uncomfortable. The teen was still awake at midnight, fighting with some summer Transfiguration work. Only the flurry of feathers warned him to move his essay before it became tatters as a flock of owls landed before him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the owls of his friends tiredly. Five owls sat there, quietly arguing for space on his tiny desk. Handling the most official-looking owl first, earned Harry his Hogwarts letter for the coming year, which he put to one side for later. Hagrid's owls were freed next, then Lupin's and Pig.

Harry opened the gift from Hagrid first and was gratified to find a case of butterbeer with a chilling charm on it. From Ron came the usual bag of treats and Hermione had added an interesting book on Defence that they were unlikely to ever learn in any class. All three of his friends had also included cards.

Lupin had sent a simple card wishing him a happy birthday and apologizing that they hadn't managed to talk the Headmaster into letting Harry come back to Headquarters yet that summer.

Harry sighed sadly and glanced over at the empty cage that Hedwig or Starlight usually stayed in, one keeping him company while the other went out to hunt or, in Hedwig's case, deliver a letter to Harry's friends. It cut deeply that his two owls weren't there with him as he turned sixteen.

Harry had just stood to get ready for bed when Starlight soared through the window and landed gracefully upon his human's shoulder. Harry turned to look at his friend gratefully. "Starlight..."

Starlight offered his human a soft hoot, then stuck his leg out. Upon it was another simple envelope.

Curiously, Harry took the letter and sat on his bed, secretly pleased when Starlight remained on his shoulder. He opened the envelope to find another sheet of parchment, neatly folded and with that same firm handwriting in green ink. It read:

_'Harry,  
'I wish you a pleasant birthday, dear heart. I fear I must make this quick, as Starlight is anxious to return to you and I fear for my fingers._ (Harry snorted, giving the dark owl on his shoulder a fond smile.) _Once again, I beg you to send Starlight if you have any need of help. The vision I continue to have concerns me greatly, but I will leave it up to you to act if you have the need.'_  
The letter was ended with the same blood-coloured feather.

Harry glanced at Starlight. "You're worried about his visions too, aren't you?" he inquired of the bird.

Starlight let out a single affirmative hoot, golden eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness.

Before Harry could speak again, a door crashed open down the hall outside Harry's door, heavy footsteps pounding the carpet. Harry wasn't too worried – his uncle was probably going to the bathroom or something – so he turned back to speak to Starlight again.

The door to Harry's room slammed open, startling Starlight into flight and Harry to his feet. "That ruddy bird has spoken its last!" Vernon shouted, face red.

Harry quickly stepped between his friend, who hovered unsurely by the window, and his uncle. "Leave Starlight alone! He hasn't done anything!" Harry cried.

Vernon stepped forward and pushed Harry out of the way roughly, sending him into the wall with a 'bang'.

"Starlight, get out of here!" Harry shouted and tried to stand, heedless of the bruises he could feel forming after being thrown into the wall.

The midnight-black owl gave his human one last concerned look before flying off into the night – aimed towards his previous master's house.

Vernon turned on Harry as soon as the bird was out of sight, an insane glint in his eyes. "That's it, boy. I've had it with you."

Harry watched his uncle cautiously from his position on the ground. _Let the fucker come. As long as Starlight and Hedwig are safe, I don't care,_ he thought viciously.

Vernon picked Harry up by the front of his shirt. "You'll pay for getting in my way."

"Vernon," Petunia said from the doorway of the bedroom, eyes hard. "You can't kill him. His little friends will find out."

"I was just going to throw him around a bit," Vernon assured his wife.

"Good." Petunia turned and left.

Harry felt himself go cold when his uncle's crazed eyes met his again. _I'm so doomed._

"Yes, yes. Get rid of the unnaturalness," Vernon started muttering. half dragging Harry over to the boy's desk and grabbing the knife Harry used to sharpen his quills. "Starting with those eyes..."

Harry's eyes flew open wide before slamming shut tightly. _No!_

Harry let out a hiss as he was thrown to the ground and tensed when Vernon straddled his abdomen, half afraid he'd be crushed. It wasn't until he felt hands taking off his glasses and then fingers prying at one of his eyelids that he fought back, twisting his body desperately. "Off! Stop it!"

Vernon slapped Harry hard across the face, leaving the boy momentarily stunned. "First the eyes, then the tongue..."

_Dumbledore! Lupin! Anyone! Help! _Harry screamed mentally as he clenched his eyes shut against his uncle's invasion.

Vernon finally gave up on prying Harry's eyes open and just slammed the blade down on one closed eye. Harry's responding scream was muffled by Vernon's hand over his mouth. "Now, the other one..." Vernon muttered, raising the knife again.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ a furious voice shouted from the doorway of the bedroom. The knife went flying into a wall.

Vernon stood and spun quickly, nearly losing his balance as he found himself facing the end of a wand. "Who are you?!" Vernon demanded as Harry sat up and backed away quickly, eyeing the proceedings with his one eye warily.

The wizard in the doorway merely cocked one immaculate brown eyebrow. "The man getting Harry away from you, of course."

A soft 'hoot' got Harry to look over at the window long enough to see Starlight flutter in and over to Harry.

"That ruddy–" Vernon started, moving toward where Starlight was fretting over his human.

"Move another inch and I'll kill you, Dursley," the strange wizard spat coldly as he stepped the rest of the way into the room. "How is he, Starlight?"

Starlight let out a sorrowful hoot which Harry understood to mean, 'Badly'.

Harry grimaced. He could feel the blood streaming down his cheek and his eye felt like it was on fire. If this was 'badly', he didn't want to know what happened to him in the vision of his saviour.

"_Stupefy_." Vernon fell to the ground in a slump. "Is all your stuff in here, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded thoughtlessly, entranced by the prone form of his uncle. The man who had looked like he would kill his nephew.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry glanced up dully, noticing his saviour putting his trunk into a pocket. The room looked rather barren.

"Can you stand? We should go."

"Wha–?" Harry's eye opened wide in surprise. "B–b–but... What about Voldemort?"

"No questions. Come on." The darkening form of the stranger closed in on Harry and the boy realized dully that the vision in his other eye was going now too. He was just starting to fall into a panic when the other's voice pulled him back to the real world with a hand cupped on his cheek. "You're tired, dear heart. Sleep. I will care for you."

So Harry let himself drift off, for some reason comforted by the words of the other.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** As stated above, the update schedule for this fic is going to be quite wild. It could be a couple of days between postings – don't hold your breath – to a week or two to even a month or two. I'll try to not let more than two months pass between updates, but nothing is set in stone when it comes to updates for this fic. Keep that in mind, please.

Ummm... Right. I'll see you all next chapter.

Bats  
(Who's really hoping for lots of reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Mmmm... Not telling, though I'm sure you can guess.  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Your reviews – and my boredom – made me want to stop procrastinating. See. Reviewing DOES work. (Eventually...)

Pretty much all your questions are answered in this chapter.

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

Harry woke slowly, not bothering to open his eyes as he just _listened_. Starlight and Hedwig were speaking together, Starlight telling Hedwig what had happened at the Dursleys.

_My eyes..._ Harry opened one eye carefully – being unable to open the other for some reason – and was met with darkness. _I can't see! Oh my God! I can't see! I_–

A flutter of wings pulled Harry from his internal panic and he was able to discern a lighter patch among the surrounding darkness as one of his owls landed on top of his chest gently. "Hedwig," he whispered, reaching up to caress his friend. Hedwig let out a concerned hoot, which was mirrored by Starlight as the other owl flew over – a darker shadow in the dark room.

"I don't know," Harry answered to his friends' concerns. "At first I thought I couldn't see at all, but...is it night outside?"

Two affirmative hoots answered his inquiry.

Harry sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day," a voice said from the darkness.

Harry's head shot up. "Who–?"

A pale figure cloaked in darkness approached Harry. "Lie still. You're not healed yet, dear heart."

Harry relaxed at the familiar name. "What's your name?" he inquired.

A hand brushed against Harry's cheek. "It's not important."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But..."

"Hush," the other murmured. "You'll learn in time. For now, get some more sleep."

With a sigh, Harry closed his eye again and let sleep's dark arms welcome him back as his saviour's hand brushed through his hair comfortingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next time Harry woke, the room was filled with the pale morning light that was shining through the only window of the room, which had been opened to allow fresh air in and the owls out. Other than himself, the room was empty.

Carefully sitting up, Harry glanced about curiously. The room was fairly plain, with off-white walls and a pale peach carpet covering the ground. The bed was a queen-sized with a light brown wooden frame and dark brown sheets. The table next to the bed and the other furniture in the room was made with the same light wood the bed was made with. Harry's trunk lay at the end of the bed. His school things had been left on top of the modest desk against the far wall while his broom leaned against the wall next to the door. Two perches for the owls with magically floating food and water dishes were set next to the window, a comfortable grey chair nearby. There were two doors leading from the room, one opened, one closed. The open one appeared to lead to a bathroom, so Harry stood and wandered into it.

An unfamiliar face blinked back at Harry in the large mirror. His hair had grown down to his chin since Sirius' death and looked like it had been washed recently. One eye was covered with white gauze – explaining why he couldn't open it – while the other looked fine, if a little blood-shot. His face was paler that he remembered and a bit longer.

"Harry?"

Harry peeked out into the main room and found himself gazing at a face he'd seen before, though at the time it had been younger. Panic shot through him and he slammed the bathroom door shut, then locked it, as if it would protect him from the wizard on the other side. _Voldemort!_

"Harry, please open the door," Tom Riddle's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No!" Harry shouted back, leaning against the far wall and looking around for a weapon he could use if he needed to. _I'd rather be in Vernon's hands than his!_

"Harry, I swear I mean you no harm. I need to check on your eye and see how it's doing."

"LIAR!"

"Harry..."

An owl's hoot took Harry's attention from looking for a weapon and he instinctively knew it was Starlight and that the black owl was assuring him it was safe to trust the Dark Lord.

Harry tiptoed over to the door and cracked it open just enough to peek out into the bedroom, fully prepared to slam the door shut again if he had to. Riddle stood in the middle of the room with his hands out and open and a strange look on his face that Harry would have called worry on any other's face. Starlight sat on Riddle's shoulder while Hedwig rested on her perch by the window, calmly drinking some water from the bowl.

"Hedwig?" Harry called, wincing at how small his voice sounded.

Hedwig glanced up, offering her human a reassuring hoot.

Harry stepped from the bathroom warily, eyes not leaving the Dark Lord, who nodded then asked, "May I check your eye?" without moving.

Harry's eyes flickered to Starlight, who flew over to sit on his shoulder protectively. "I suppose," Harry decided quietly, comforted by Starlight's presence.

Riddle approached slowly, Harry and Starlight watching his every move. With careful, precise movements, the taller man removed the gauze from Harry's eye, then nodded. "Much better."

Harry, curious, stepped backwards into the bathroom and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. There was a nasty-looking scar over his eyelid, but it had healed over from the bloody mess that Harry was certain it had once been. He brought up a cautious hand and touched his eyelid.

"It healed faster than I expected, even with the potions I used," Riddle volunteered from the spot Harry had left him in, the gauze crunched in one hand. Harry glanced over at the man as he continued, regret colouring his voice. "However, I'm afraid you're permanently blind in that eye."

Harry looked back at the mirror in shock. _Blind. I'm blind in one eye. Blind in one eye and I need– wait..._ "Where are my glasses?" He turned back to the unmoving Dark Lord.

Riddle offered a half shrug. "One of the potions I tried apparently fixed your poor sight in your right eye."

Harry turned back to the mirror and reached up to stroke Starlight, who hooted quietly.

Riddle sighed. "I'd suggest you remain in your rooms for now. Clapping your hands twice will bring a house-elf, and Starlight can always find me."

"What about Hedwig?" Harry asked dully, at the same time thinking, _I'm half-blind and trapped in the home of Voldemort. And he hasn't tried to kill me yet._

"She stands out a bit," Riddle offered as he stepped away from the bathroom and towards the door out to the hall. "Please eat something. You're too thin," he added, then was gone.

Hedwig flew over to the bathroom sink, hooting in concern for Harry's well-being.

"I'm so lost," Harry whispered, glancing down at his white friend so he could pretend there weren't tears welling up in his eyes. "It's all happening too fast. Uncle Vernon tried to kill me and Voldemort's helping me and not trying to kill me and I just don't feel like myself any more..." His gaze strayed back up to the mirror, where a scarred eyelid and a watery eye looked back.

Hedwig hooted softly.

Harry glanced down at his long-time friend in surprise. "Am I allowed to write them?"

Starlight answered cheerfully, bouncing a little on Harry's shoulder.

A smile tugged on Harry's lips. "That's true. He never mentioned that I couldn't..."

With a smile on his face, Harry walked over to his desk and settled down to write a letter to his two human friends. It would be nice to have someone to converse with, even if it was through letters and he didn't tell them where he was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't _want_ you back there!"

Harry scowled from his desk at the Dark Lord, who was standing near the door into the hallway. Harry had just sent Starlight to the man, asking him when he would return to Privet Drive. "You want the Order in a panic because I've gone missing?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what the Order thinks, personally," Riddle shot back, his voice saying that Harry should have known that. "I just want you safe."

"I'll be plenty safe when the Order comes to pick me up," Harry snapped back, standing up so he felt a little closer to the other's height.

"What about until then?" Riddle hissed, glaring at the letter on Harry's desk from Remus Lupin that had started Harry wondering about when he'd return to his aunt and uncle's house.

"I can handle Vernon–"

"No, you can't!" The Dark Lord's hand made a dull thud as it met the door frame.

"I've handled him just fine until last week!" Harry shouted, his own hands fisting at his sides. "Stop babying me! I don't want your fucking help!"

Riddle pursed his lips and met Harry's angry green gaze with chilled red-brown eyes. "Fine. If he tries to kill you again, I promise not to come and save your sorry arse." Then he turned and stalked from the room, the slam of the door the only thing showing his anger.

"Argh!" Harry threw himself down on the bed. "Why does that man have to be so _difficult_?!"

Hedwig and Starlight traded worried looks. They didn't think their humans should be fighting so.

"Why did he, of all people, suddenly have to start caring?" Harry whispered into his pillow. "And why did I have to let him...?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tom Riddle poked his head into Harry's room once he'd calmed down. Deciding it was safe to enter, the Dark Lord crept in and over to where the teen slept peacefully on his bed. "Oh, dear heart, I wish so much had never come to pass," Riddle whispered before kissing Harry's forehead gently.

Before he left the room, the Dark Lord paused to place a note and a single white rose upon Harry's mostly empty desk.

He had no doubt that the small teen would be gone by the time the sun next rose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rose, the note had said, was a portkey back to Harry's room in the Dursley house. Harry grabbed all his things, which he'd packed before he sent the note to the Dark Lord, and left the room he'd been given for his stay, leaving Hedwig and Starlight to fly back under their own power.

Upon his return, Harry went to confront his relatives, pretending he wasn't scared.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon spat, standing from the breakfast table.

Harry aimed his wand at his uncle with a hand he forced to remain steady. "My friend fixed it so I could perform magic in the house without my Ministry knowing. I'll be leaving in a few days with a couple of friends. You stay out of my way and I promise not to turn you all into barnyard animals. Agreed?" Harry said in a quietly firm voice, hoping his bluff would work.

Vernon slowly sat back down, his angry expression screaming murder. "Fine."

Harry nodded and, turning on his heels, left the house in favour of the playground nearby. _I hope Remus comes soon. I don't trust Vernon to not test his bounds..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Potter, you rotter!"

Harry glanced up from his brooding pose on the old swing set and grinned at where his school rival, Draco Malfoy, stood just outside the playground fence. "Hey, Tonks."

The pointed face broke into an unusual smile and Malfoy's hair turned red for half a second before turning back to the bleached-blond it had always been. "How'd you know it was me?" Tonks asked, stepping into the playground.

"Other than the fact that I knew you were coming, you mean?" Harry inquired teasingly, pressing his fake glasses up a bit as they slid down his nose.

Tonks sniggered. "Yeah. Other than that." She sat down in the swing next to him and kicked herself into a gentle movement.

Harry's mouth twitched with an almost-smirk. "You didn't have the expression _quite_ right."

Tonks rolled her eyes, then shot Harry a faintly worried look, remembering Remus' concerns about the boy's health. "How have you been? Really?"

Harry shrugged, his previous smile fading to a blank look. "Well enough, I suppose."

Tonks sighed, wishing she could get the boy to open up more. "Shall we go collect your stuff?"

Harry stood silently and left for his relatives' house with Tonks moving quickly to catch up with him.

A fancy car in the driveway of number four announced that Vernon was home and, as Harry had almost expected, they met the man in all his puffed-up glory before they reached the stairs. "Leaving, boy?" Vernon sneered.

"Yes," Harry replied tightly.

"And you won't be coming back?" Though phrased as a question, Harry knew it was more of a threat.

"Actually," said Tonks, blissfully unaware of the underlying threat of Vernon's words, "Harry'll have to come back for a few weeks next summer."

Harry flinched as his uncle's furious gaze turned to him. "Is that so?"

Tonks caught on at the flinch and narrowed her eyes, which looked far more threatening on the pointed face of Draco Malfoy than it ever did with her normal face. "Harry why don't you go upstairs and collect your things?"

Harry slipped around his uncle and made a hasty retreat up the stairs, quite secure in the knowledge that Tonks could more than handle his uncle. Once there, he was sadly pleased to find that Starlight had already made himself scarce. Explaining his new owl to the Order and his human friends had not been something he looked forward to. Better Starlight meet back up with him at Hogwarts, where he wouldn't be as noticeable among the hundreds of other owls.

"Well, Hedwig, we're finally leaving this hell hole," Harry murmured as he checked for anything he'd missed in his quick packing job the night before. Not that he'd unpacked much after returning from Riddle's manor.

Hedwig gave a faintly relieved hoot and settled herself on Harry's shoulder.

"Tonks said we'll have to come back next summer."

Hedwig gave an alarmed hoot and Harry winced.

"It won't be that bad–"

Hedwig's resulting hoot-lecture was painfully loud in his ears.

"Look," Harry said loudly, smiling as his friend quieted to listen to him, disgruntled as it was. "I'll just tell Vernon that if he lays a hand on me, I'll spend my birthday hexing him."

Hedwig tittered darkly.

"Yeah, well..." Harry sighed unhappily. "Hopefully he won't try killing me again."

Hedwig let out a strong hoot and puffed up her chest.

Harry laughed and twisted his head enough to kiss the snowy owl. "Thank you."

"Better be decent in there, Potter!" Tonks called before slamming rather spectacularly into the room and right into Harry's bed. "Ouch!" she called, rubbing at her leg where it had hit the post.

Harry snorted. "If Malfoy ever learns what all you've done while in his body, I think he'd die."

Tonks shot him a winning, though slightly pained, smile. "Not that big a waste. Need help?"

"Ah, sure. You can take Hedwig's cage and I'll grab my tr...un...k..." Harry blinked dumbly after Tonks and his trunk's retreating forms.

Hedwig let out a twitter of laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed her cage, then followed Tonks out. "That's it. No treats for you tonight."

Harry found Tonks trading angry glares with Vernon, who stood in the living room doorway. "You go and hail the Knight Bus while I hex the fat one, Harry," Tonks offered over her shoulder, her wand twitching in her free hand.

Harry let out a sigh and grabbed Tonks' elbow. "Oh, come on, Tonks. No use causing a scene."

Reluctantly, Tonks followed the Boy-Who-Lived from his summer home, silently fuming. She'd just have to come back some other time to make sure that the fat Muggle bastard knew that threatening Harry's life was the wrong way to continue enjoying his own.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** As a side note, I'm trying to not make Harry actually Dark in this fic, so it should be interesting. I feel I should let you all know now, so you don't get your hopes up. XD

So, ah, sorry this took me so long. The short excuse is that Ed Elric from FMA came out of my anime collection and dragged me to _his_ fandom. They held me hostage for a couple of months before letting me go. Also, I hate Word 2007, so the only computer I could actually stand to type this on was my own, which required me to not be catching up on this fandom. -shifty eyes-  
But this chapter's done and I'm gonna start working on the next one later today!

Cheers and love,  
Bats


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Bloody Feather

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry, others  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron and Ginny  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** A reviewer inquired as to why Harry wanted to return to the Dursleys after what happened with Vernon – it was on HP Fandom or I would have just PMed back – and the simple answer is that Harry doesn't really trust Voldemort. While Vernon's acting weird, Voldemort's acting even weirder. And Vernon he can threaten into leaving him alone. (Or, well, Harry _thinks_ he can...)

A lot of people also asked why Tonks didn't notice the scar on Harry's eye – and how he adapted so quickly to only being able to see out of one eye. The easy answer to the first is that Tonks wasn't looking. The more in-depth answer is that, after a few weeks under Tom's care and a few potions, the scar isn't as noticeable as it had been.  
The second question's answer is that Harry had a lot of time in his room with only his owls, so he had a fair bit of time to adapt to working with only one eye. Aiming and depth perception, specifically. (Alternately, cover one eye and go about your daily business for a bit – it really isn't all that difficult to adapt. Or, well, it isn't for me. -sweatdrop- )

Sorry for the wait. At least it wasn't as bad as last time?. -sweatdrop-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was, surprisingly enough, Snape who first called Harry on the scar on his eyelid – Harry had actually expected for it to be noticed right away. Even more surprising was how he went about it.

Harry was chatting with his friends on their way down to dinner. An Order meeting had just let out and they passed Snape on their way down as he stalked towards the front door. The spy had briefly sneered at the teens – as if they weren't worth his time – then frowned and stopped to turn and watch the four for a moment before calling, "Potter, a word."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gave Harry concerned looks – Ron adding an acidic one in the general direction of their professor – but Harry smiled at them and nodded. "Go on. I'll be right down." The three looked reluctant, but turned and wandered downstairs after Ron shot one last glare at Snape. Amused at his friends' behaviour, Harry turned to his professor with an easy smile. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Snape took two quick steps forward and grabbed Harry's chin firmly, raising it so he could meet the teen's eyes. "Where did you get that scar, Potter?" he demanded, eyes narrowed and focused on Harry's left eye.

Harry knew better than to act smart or offer Snape a lie, so simply went with a milder form of the truth, which Snape would be more likely to believe. "Accident at my relative's house. My hand slipped when I was sharpening my quill."

"You're lying, Potter," Snape said, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

_Damn him and his Legilimency!_ Harry frowned mentally. "That's the truth, sir," he replied out loud, feigning confusion as best he could.

Snape sneered. "I'll figure it out eventually, Potter," he snapped before spinning on his heels and stalking away.

Harry turned and wandered down to the kitchen, trying to decide if he felt threatened or not.

"What did that greasy bat want, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry took his seat between Ron and Ginny.

Harry grimaced, quickly making something up – if his friends hadn't noticed his latest scar, he wasn't going to tell them. "He was just telling me how pleased he was to not be having any classes with me this year."

"Wanker," Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked her friend from where she sat on his other side.

"Ow! What was that for, Hermione?"

Harry and Ginny traded looks before laughing quietly and serving themselves some of the food on the table while Ron and Hermione argued loudly and the adults shared fond smiles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry didn't see Snape again that summer, and no one else mentioned the scar. The rest of the summer had, in fact, been relatively calm, only turning truly crazy the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts, as was the fashion when living with the Weasleys. In the packing rush, no one noticed when Harry disappeared an hour before dinner.

If anyone had noticed his absence and searched for the Boy Who Lived, they would have found him sitting against the wall next to the window in Sirius' old room with Hedwig and Starlight. The midnight owl had bought him a package and letter from the Dark Lord and Harry had chosen to open it away from his curious friends.

_'Harry,  
'I regret that our parting was so unfriendly and I wish to apologize for my harsh words; my anger was in no way directed at you.  
'I would have sent Starlight sooner, but at first he refused to leave you, and then he claimed it would be best that he stayed away. Clearly, I have bowed to his judgement to this point. However, I felt I must send him now, before you return to Hogwarts, as my following request is a... delicate one.  
'You know that our past exchanges have not been very favourable and, as I explained during your brief visit, I'd probably still be out for your blood if not for the prophecy I heard and the following visions. As an attempt to, hopefully, make this whole mess easier on you, I request the right to publicly court you.  
'Before you refuse, consider the following: Courting rituals such as sending flowers and chocolates through the post is common in our world, more-so among the elite pure-bloods and half-bloods than the muggle-borns, though muggle-borns do occasionally participate. Homosexual relationships aren't frowned upon in wizarding society, though some may turn their noses up at you because of a muggle background or the simple fact that children can't result from such unions. As I am the instigator, no one expects you to reply in any way or, for that matter, to keep any gifts.  
'Also, to ease your mind and keep any suspicion from you, I promise to use an assumed name and will only use Starlight to send you things.  
'If you do not wish for so public a show of affection, I will understand completely and only send you things at night with orders to Starlight to wait for your dorm mates to go to sleep before delivering. It your choice, dear heart.  
'Forever yours,'  
_The letter was, as always, signed with a the red feather.

With the letter, Riddle had sent a small bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates. Harry ate the chocolates as he considered both the offer and the past.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Why?"_

_Riddle glanced up from his tea. He'd come up to Harry's room a few minutes earlier with tea and the offer to answer any questions Harry might have. "You'll have to be more specific than that, Harry."_

_Harry crinkled his nose distastefully. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"_

_"Ah..." Riddle sighed into his tea cup. "A prophecy..."_

_"There are far too many of those things floating around," Harry complained._

_"That there are," agreed Riddle wryly, much to Harry's surprise._

_Harry frowned at the elder wizard for a long moment while Riddle smiled at him faintly. At last, Harry turned his head to the empty owl perches and said, "Do I want to know what this prophecy said?"_

_"It was reasonably straightforward, as far as most prophecies are concerned, which surprised me," Riddle started, earning a brief smile from Harry. "It went something like, 'And the first warning shall transpire when the inhuman falls human to save the unknowing soul from a non-magic reaper and together they shall return a shattered bond to its rightful place in their hearts, the Heirs of Honour and Disgrace'."_

_Harry frowned thoughtfully and briefly wished Hermione were with him. "Uhm, okay. 'The first warning shall transpire...' Your drea– ah, visions?"_

_Riddle's lips twitched. "Yes, I believe so."_

_"And the 'inhuman' who 'falls human'," Harry decided, making quotes with his fingers in the air, "would definitely be you."_

_"Thanks," Riddle said dryly._

_Harry offered the man a brief almost-smirk, then frowned again. "And you're going to 'save the unknowing soul from a non-magic reaper'?"_

_"You and your uncle, I believe."_

_Harry winced. "Cheerful, isn't it?"_

_Riddle's return smile was grim. "Rather."_

_Harry sighed and sipped at his tea, making a face when he realized it was lukewarm. With a snicker, Riddle warmed the teen's tea. "Shut up. So, we're supposed to 'return a shattered bond to its rightful place in our hearts'?"_

_"And we're the 'Heirs of Honour and Disgrace'," Riddle helpfully agreed._

_Harry stared at him for a long moment before motioning for the other to continue._

_Riddle smirked. "I'm thinking it refers to our bloodlines; I'm the Heir of Slytherin and you're the Heir of Gryffindor."_

_Harry sat forward quickly, his tea splashing out of his cup. "I'm the_ what

_Riddle blinked and absently waved the spilled tea away. "The Heir of Gryffindor. From what I could find, the two Founders were long-time friends – possibly more – but something happened and they became enemies. In retaliation for getting Slytherin banned from Hogwarts grounds, Salazar cursed Gryffindor's family line into one of squibs. Technically, your mother was the first proper Heir of Gryffindor since the curse was cast, but I don't think she ever found out."_

_Harry stared at the man for a long moment, trying to put his thoughts back together. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Why didn't Dumbledore ever mention anything about that? Surely he had to know?"_

_"That, I do not know." Riddle shook his head._

_Harry sat back in his seat and turned his gaze down towards his mostly empty cup. "You said they were possibly more than friends?"_

_"Yes. The records I found show that neither married until after their falling out, and the few reports I found by their fellows from when they were still friends leans towards them being lovers," Riddle replied with a clinical tone._

_"Oh," Harry said to his cup and drained the last of his tea. "Okay." Then he set his cup down and walked over to sit on the ledge of his window. Riddle took the hint and left his guest to his thoughts._

_-FLASHBACK-_

Harry tapped his chin with the scroll from the Dark Lord. _Why not. It's nice to know that someone cares enough to send me little gifts like this. Even if he _is_ a jackarse._ Harry grinned and rooted a reasonable quill, ink and some parchment out from Sirius' desk, then settled down to write his reply.

_'Blood Feather,  
'Why not. At the very least, it'll prove entertaining.  
'Harry'_

Harry grinned at Starlight and held out the letter. "Peck him once for me, would ya?"

Starlight hooted in the affirmative before flying out the window, with Hedwig and Harry's laughter as his tail-wind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall on the first day of classes when the owl post came – well, technically, Harry and Hermione were discussing their schedules while Ron inhaled massive amounts of food.

Starlight swooped down through the other owls – upsetting a few on the way – and settled on Harry's shoulder, glaring at the surprised looks he was getting from Ron and Hermione.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Oh, stop it, Starlight. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

Starlight let out an annoyed hoot and ruffled his feathers.

"What? Codswallop! Let me see that letter, you silly bird," Harry said, his eyes dancing.

Starlight held out his foot, looking pointedly at the bacon on Harry's plate.

"You, sir, are a mooch," Harry declared, trading a piece of bacon for the letter and opening it while his friend ate.

_'What did you go and tell him to peck me for, you brat? I've never done anything to you to deserve such treatment!  
'...Okay, so maybe I have...  
'On other news, if you wave your wand over this letter once you've read it all the way through, you'll get a surprise.  
'Have a wonderful first day back, dear heart.  
'Raven Desdemona'_

Harry smiled faintly and managed to pull his wand from his pocket without disturbing Starlight too much. He waved his wand over the letter and with a puff of lime-green smoke it turned into a white rose in his hand. "What is it with him and white roses?" he asked Starlight, secretly amused by the gaping faces of his friends and dorm mates. _It's actually rather nice,_ he considered, _being noticed for something that has nothing to do with my scar._

Starlight chirped cheerfully, as amused by the reaction as Harry was.

"Harry," Hermione said after a moment of straining to find her voice, "who's that from?"

"Raven," Harry replied evenly and gave Starlight another piece of bacon.

"Raven?" Ron managed faintly.

"Yeah. Fun guy. Met him over the summer."

"He sent you a _rose_," Ron stated, as if it should mean something to Harry.

"A white one," Harry agreed, enjoying himself.

"And he's a _bloke_," Ron tried again.

"Blokes send flowers all the time," Harry replied, afraid he already knew where this was going and bracing himself.

"But not to _other blokes_, Harry!"

Harry narrowed his eyes coldly. "And?" Next to Ron, Hermione's eyes went wide as she caught Harry's silent warning.

"Well... You shouldn't be leading him on," Ron finished uncomfortably. Next to him, Hermione cradled her face in her hands helplessly.

Harry stood slowly. "I never said I was. Come on, Starlight." The teen spun on his heels and stalked from the room, his student robes billowing in an impressive imitation of Snape.

"Great job, idiot!" Hermione hissed, smacking the back of Ron's head.

Ron winced, then turned to Hermione in confusion. "But, Hermione, Harry's supposed to marry _Ginny_."

"What?!" Ginny shot her brother a killing look. "Since when?!"

Ron looked more confused than ever.

"Harry likes a bloke, mate. Get over it," Seamus suggested around a biscuit.

"Seamus, that's disgusting," Hermione said about the chewed up biscuit.

"It doesn't make him any different," Dean agreed with Seamus, even as he elbowed his best mate in the ribs. "I mean, he's still Harry."

"I think it's hot," Lavender offered her two knuts with a dreamy smile. Parvati giggled into a napkin next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "I'll see everyone in Defence, okay?"

"Have fun with _Snape_, Hermione," Seamus called teasingly while Neville shuddered on his left and Dean snickered on his right.

"Go stuff yourselves," Hermione retorted good-naturedly before leaving.

Behind her, the Gryffindor table laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dumb Ron," Harry muttered. He was sitting against a tree next to the lake with a biscuit he'd snagged from the end of the Gryffindor table before he'd left the Hall. He was breaking the biscuit into crumbs and feeding it to the small flock of starlings which had gathered after Starlight left with his return message to Riddle.

"Harry!" Red hair danced in the wind as Ginny hurried over to where Harry sat. The flock of starlings took off in a cloud of chirps.

Harry smiled sadly up at Ginny as she came to a stop next to him and tossed the last of the biscuit into the lake for the giant squid. "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny plopped herself down on the grass next to Harry. "Don't let Ron get to you, Harry. He has his perfect little world all planned out in his head, and we both know how he flips when his perfect little world turns out to be not so perfect. Stupid git."

Harry bit his lip to keep back a grin and glanced down and the white rose in his lap. "I know."

Ginny stood. "Good. And, just for the record, I'm dating Luna, but don't tell Ron yet."

Harry couldn't hold back a laugh at that and he offered a grateful smile to the girl. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged. "Can't have you moping around out here forever. You might miss Defence, and _then_ who will tell me how bad our newest professor is?!"

Harry made shooing motions with his hands even as he laughed again. "Scat, you!"

"Okay. See you later, Harry!" Ginny waved as she hurried off towards where students were disappearing into the greenhouses.

Harry smiled down at his rose for a long moment before he stood and walked off to find a spell that would keep it alive without water. He recalled Neville mentioning one once...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr Potter."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the owlery doorway. "Professor Snape," he replied, turning back to the window he was in front of.

Snape stepped up to Harry's left side and waved his hand around, frowning when Harry didn't react. "Potter, look at me," he ordered.

Harry turned fully, which made Snape's eyes widen. As if he hadn't noticed, Harry said, "How can I help you, Professor?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You can't see out of your left eye. I want to know why. And don't give me that quill-sharpening knife story again."

Harry turned away, expression hard. "Why do you care?" he said, voice sharp with bitter anger. "Shouldn't you be pleased? Isn't it my just desserts? Look, karma's finally come to bite Perfect Potter in the arse!" he finished mockingly.

Snape pursed his lips. _This is not the same boy that I've suffered though for the past five years._ Unsure how to handle this sudden change in the boy he'd thought he'd known so well, Snape remained silent.

Harry sighed into the silence, his anger gone as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling hollow. "My uncle decided I didn't need my eyes anymore. He stabbed me with the knife I use to sharpen my quills," he answered dully.

Snape turned away from the boy as he tried to control his horror. _His __**uncle**__ did that?! But, why? I know he's an irritating shit, but_– Snape managed to put his blank mask back on through sheer force of will and turned back to find Harry's own face blank as he looked out the window. "Did you tell the Headmaster?" Snape asked in an even tone.

"There's nothing he can do about it," Harry replied dully.

"Of course there is, you stupid boy!" Snape shot back nastily.

Harry glanced over with empty eyes, unmoved by his professor's fury after years of weathering it. "Apparently, my aunt's blood is my only protection against Voldemort." Snape flinched. "I have to go back." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, Raven already threatened Vernon to get him to leave me alone."

"Raven?" Snape asked without thinking about it. His mind was on ways to get his student away from his uncle permanently. Just because he hated the boy didn't mean he wanted him unable to fight the Dark Lord. Or worse, _dead_.

"Raven Desdemona," Harry agreed, turning back to the window with a faint smile, which caught Snape's attention. "He's the one that sent me that rose this morning."

"Ah," said Snape knowingly. "The rose which had Weasley in such a tiff all day."

Harry laughed, surprising Snape with how free it sounded. "As Ginny put it, Ron's not too fond of people destroying his perfect little world. Apparently, I'm supposed to marry Ginny create lots of little Harry Potters with red hair to drive you spare."

Snape groaned. "I don't think my nerve could take that."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry. Ginny and I are destined to be nothing more than friends. Now, little Ron Weasleys you might have to worry about..."

Snape shot Harry a poisonous look. "Thank you, Mr Potter, for that lovely thought."

"No problem," Harry replied, then turned his attention to a snowy owl which had just flown into the owlery. "Hey, Hedwig. Good hunting?"

Hedwig hooted pleasantly as she settled on her human's blind shoulder.

"Hm. I prefer my rabbit cooked, but thank you," Harry said with a chuckle as he stroked his friend.

"You actually understand her?" Snape inquired, a faint glimmer of surprise dancing in his words.

Harry's glanced over at his professor, his gaze lit with fear. "Er, yeah. Should I not be able to?"

Snape, recalling the Parselmouth shock and the rumours that followed it, recognized the fear for what it was. "It merely means you've created a familiar bond with her, a strong one, if you can understand her so easily," Snape explained, using his normal teaching voice and not his 'you're an idiot' teaching voice. "Unusual, but certainly common enough that no one would concern themselves with it." _When did I begin to care about soothing his fears? Why do I suddenly feel the need to be kind?_ he thought, confused, though he refused to let it show on his face.

Hedwig let out a hoot in response to Snape's words and Harry scowled.

"And you couldn't have mentioned this before?" the Boy Who Lived grumbled.

Hedwig's response had a rather self-important tone to it.

"You knew bloody well that I did _not_!" Harry retorted.

Snape bit his tongue to keep from, oddly enough, laughing at the scene before him. To save himself from possible embarrassment, assuming they continued their ridiculous argument, he said, "Good evening, Mr Potter. Please take care to _not_ miss dinner, as you don't want the whole school out looking for you."

Harry smiled as Snape turned sharply and stalked towards the doorway. "Thank you, sir," he called just before the man walked out of the room.

Snape paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "For what, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable, and turned back to watch the dying sun paint the sky over through school grounds. "For bothering to question me, I guess."

Snape stared at the boy's profile for a long moment. "My door is always open to those who can find it," he stated before turning and leaving quickly.

Harry turned to stare after him in surprise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Hm. First the prophecy and flashback wouldn't agree with me – I didn't like to original versions I had of them, so they're larely rewritten – then Snape was being annoying in the last part; I was trying to make him less OOC. Not sure it worked.

So, yeah. I'm tired. And, yeah, I'll get to work on the next chapter directly. Yeesh.

Bats

(PS - I effin' HATE FFN... -throws things- )


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry, others  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron and Ginny  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** So, I haven't really felt like writing in a while – got out of the habit when I couldn't find enough time over the summer with a computer to actually _try_ and type. People have been reviewing this fic again and I was like, 'Oh, yeah, I know where that notebook is. I saved it out when I moved, 'cause I was using it, or planning to...' So I pulled the notebook out and carried it around for a while and now I'm typing again. Off and on, but at least I'm doing it?

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

After Harry had broken the news of his sexual persuasion to the other Gryffindors, he occasionally got random students coming up to him to tell him that they supported him or that they, themselves, were gay, and had been moved by Harry's bravery. (There were also the few that come up to him and told Harry how disgusting he was, but Harry just ignored them with the ease of long practise.) The whole thing was really rather mind-boggling. However, by the end of the third week, Harry was getting sick of all the attention.

"They like knowing you're human too," Hermione said in response to Harry's complaints, while Ginny and Neville offered him sympathetic looks and Ron pretended he hadn't spoken.

Needing a sympathetic ear, and not quite trusting Snape to not laugh in his face, Harry settled down one evening and drafted out a letter to Riddle, who had replied soothingly to his last letter about Ron and had continued to send flowers and candies through out the following weeks.

The letter was sent with Starlight on Friday morning and Harry received a reply that same evening.

_'Harry,  
'I have to agree with Hermione on this one; you are a figurehead for the wizarding masses, and they like to gossip about famous people, as I'm sure you've already figured out. I know this wasn't the response you were looking for, but I fear I have as many comforting words for your current plight as your friends. I do apologise for that.  
'Care to join me for a butterbeer tomorrow morning?  
'Raven'_

Harry sighed. Why not? They needed to make it a bit more obvious, right?

-0-

"I'm meeting Raven in the Three Broomsticks," Harry told his friends as they stepped into Hogsmeade proper.

"And we get to come meet him if we so wish, correct?" Ginny pressed.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "If you want," he muttered.

Ginny gave him a terrifying grin. "Great," she said, while Hermione let out a peal of laughter and Ron scowled.

Harry groaned. "Go easy on him, Ginny. I _do_ happen to like the man, you know."

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek, smiling when he frowned at her. "Just showing that I care."

"_Try_ not to scare him off. Please?" Harry requested, looking so pitiful that Hermione stopped laughing and Ron's scowl smoothed out.

Ginny's smile softened. "Of course not. You know I'm only teasing."

"Thanks," Harry whispered, looking relieved.

"Well, _I'm_ going to Zonko's," Ron announced loudly.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Have fun, then."

But Hermione turned on Ron with a furious expression, apparently fed up with his great show of ignoring Harry. "Oh no you won't! You'll be coming with us to meet Raven or I'll give you detention for being a bigot! With Snape!"

"But, Hermio–"

"Shut. Up."

Harry and Ginny traded amazed looks. They knew Hermione was nearing the end of her rope with Ron, but they hadn't thought she gotten fed up enough to say 'shut up,' yet. Ron looked just as stunned. Hermione couldn't have shut him up faster if she'd hit him with a Silencing Spell.

As The Three Broomsticks came into sight, Hermione grabbed a hold of the side of Ron's jacket collar and proceeded to half-drag him into the building, Harry and Ginny following with smiles and the same thought: Glad I'm not Ron.

It wasn't until Hermione had stepped into the crowded pub that she realized that she had no idea what Raven looked like, as only Harry had ever met the man. "Er, lead the way, Harry," she said, smiling faintly at the amused Harry.

Harry smiled back, then turned to the crowd of faces with a sinking feeling. He was pretty sure that Riddle would disguise himself this close to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure what sort of disguise he would wear. He didn't know the man that well, though he certainly knew him better than most.

"Harry!" A tall, thin man stepped easily out of the crowd. His features were plain and inconspicuous, the sort of person one could easily lose in a crowd. If not for his shout and the midnight owl travelling pleasantly on his shoulder, Harry would have completely overlooked him.

"Hey, Raven," Harry said, his lips twisting up of their own will.

Riddle stopped in front of Harry and gently ruffled his hair. "You're letting it grow out again?" he inquired.

Harry ducked his head. "Yeah. I liked it better long. It behaves that way."

"Told you," Riddle teased with a grin, then glanced behind Harry at the group of teens. "And I see you've brought your friends."

"Oh, we're only here to make certain you'll treat Harry right," Ginny replied with a shrug. "I mean, someone's got to do it."

Riddle chuckled while Harry's face turned crimson. "Let's all go sit down before you quiz me, then. And I'm afraid I only know your names from Harry's letters, so you'll have to forgive me if I get you mixed up," the tall wizard offered, motioning for them to follow him through the crowd.

Starlight fluttered over to Harry's shoulder and proceeded to tease his human for his blush. Harry scowled back and stated, "You've been spending too much time with Raven," which sent Riddle into gales of laughter and tugged grins from Ginny and Hermione.

The group settled around the table Riddle had grabbed before the Hogwarts crowd had descended upon the pub, Ginny and Hermione sitting on either side of Ron on one side of the table and Riddle sitting on Harry's left on the other. Riddle knew that Harry would rather have him on his blind side, as opposed to the entire pub. "Introduce me, Harry," Riddle pressed gently.

"Raven, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Guys, Raven Desdemona," Harry murmured.

Riddle touched Harry's shoulder gently, concern dancing in his false brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged his left shoulder, mindful of Starlight on his right. "Yeah."

Riddle pursed his lips and, much to Harry's surprise, pulled him into a gentle hug.

Harry rested his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes. Much as he distrusted Riddle, he found that he couldn't help but be comfortable in the man's presence. "Thanks," he whispered against the other.

"Of course," Riddle breathed.

Clicking heels interrupted the quiet moment and Harry pulled away gently, avoiding his friends' eyes in favour of looking up at the newcomer. "Hullo, Madam Rosemerta."

The witch smiled brightly down at the members of the table. "And what can I get for some of my favourite Hogwarts students today?"

"Butterbeer!" Harry and Ron chorused immediately, then burst out laughing after trading wary looks.

Hermione and Ginny joined in with the laughter, relieved looks on their faces, so Riddle took the initiative with a faint smile on his face and ordered five butterbeers. Madam Rosemerta walked away with a cheerful look.

"You two are such idiots!" Hermione said suddenly, making Ron and Harry laugh all the harder.

-0-

"Things are solved between you two, then?" Riddle inquired as he and Harry walked through the town, after having ditched the other three teens.

Harry shrugged. "Kinda. It's more like we've come to an agreement: He promises to try things the way they are for a while and I promise to not push him."

Riddle snorted. "So many words in simple laughter."

Harry smiled faintly. "You'd be surprised what's possible after five years of friendship."

"I shouldn't be," Riddle murmured, "knowing what your friendship has been through I like do."

"Perhaps." Harry shrugged. "Where to now? Or are we just wandering?"

"Since I cannot take you from Hogsmeade, we're going right here," Riddle said before taking a gentle hold of Harry's left elbow and leading him into the small, Muggle-style weapons shop.

"Why here, Ri-Raven?" Harry inquired, just barely catching himself.

Riddle shot him an amused look. "Why not? I'm sure a small knife or something of the like would prove useful."

Harry looked away. He knew the other was referring to Vernon. "It's not such a big deal, Raven."

Riddle pressed his lips to Harry's cheek. "It is to me. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Harry felt his cheeks flush. "Fine," he agreed quietly.

Riddle took Harry's hands gently and waited until the younger wizard looked up again before speaking, "If you don't wish for this, dear heart, I won't force you."

"I know." Harry sighed.

Riddle nodded. "Why don't you pick something that you like?"

Harry frowned, suddenly think of something. "You're paying, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course." Riddle smiled. "I like spoiling you."

Harry moved to look over the selection as he fought another blush. _Why am I always blushing around him? It's like I'm a bloody girl!_

Riddle stayed back and watched Harry browse the cases, smiling as the teen became more interested with each passing weapon. Riddle had figured that, with Harry's life up until this point and his natural abilities in Defence, he'd probably excel in non-magical defence as well.

Harry returned to Riddle after few moments of browsing.

"Did you find something?" Riddle inquired, still smiling.

Harry's cheeks bloomed pink. "Yes," he allowed.

"Let's see it, then."

Harry led Riddle over to one of the smaller glass cases and pointed at a small knife that was probably about the length of Riddle's hand – a little longer than Harry's own. The hilt was covered in a criss-crossing, Celtic-like design of snakes. The small scabbard had one serpent going around the end, where the scabbard met the hilt.

Riddle's smile widened and he motioned the owner of the shop over to them. "I would like this one, if you would," he said.

"Not a problem, sir." The man touched his wand to his side of the case and the glass disappeared. While Harry watched on in wonder, the man called the knife out, then touched where the glass had been and it appeared again. "Right this way, sirs," the man called, motioning for Harry and Riddle to follow him over to the register. Riddle led an amazed Harry over with a fond smile.

-0-

After a stop at the book store for a few books that Riddle insisted Harry get in self-defence, the two wizards met back up with Harry's friends at The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Lunch went much smoother than Riddle's first meeting with Harry's friends, since Ron wasn't trying to get away and Hermione wasn't two steps from killing him for it. Rather, Ron spent lunch telling Harry all about how he was going to use all the pranks he'd just spent his last Knut on from Zonko's to prank his brothers. While Harry and Ginny tried telling him it wouldn't work through their laughter; Hermione was busy trying to convince Luna – who Ginny had found somewhere and dragged along – that Wrumplaghouls didn't exist. Riddle just smiled and contented himself with watching Harry be happy.

Lunch ended on a happy note that shattered when they got outside. Riddle stopped off to the side of the crowded street and gave Harry a sad look, then said, "I need to get back before my house mates start to miss me."

Harry felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He'd been having so much fun that he'd forgotten that Riddle was, in fact, Lord Voldemort, his mortal enemy. "O-of course..." he stuttered.

Riddle and Harry's friends all frowned in concern. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry forced a smile that probably would have fooled anyone but the five around him. "I'm fine."

No one believed him, but Harry's four friends let it go, knowing that pushing it was likely to either make it worse, or make Harry clam up. Riddle just sighed and drew the young wizard into a hug. "I'm sorry, dear heart," he whispered.

Harry's smile turned sad. "Me too." Then he pulled away. "Best get going before they get it in their minds that they need to come hunting for you."

"The horror," Riddle assured Harry, earning him a small, but quite real smile of amusement. "Behave."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Pot-kettle, Raven."

Riddle chuckled, then nodded to Harry's friends, who were all smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Do me a favour and keep an eye on his this year for me?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all laughed while Luna smiled distractedly and Harry scowled. "You're such an arse," he informed the Dark Lord.

"It was a pleasure for us as well, Raven," Ginny assured the elder wizard with a smile. "And don't worry, we'll tie him to his bed later."

"Ginny!"

Harry's friends laughed while he pouted some more.

Riddle winked at the laughing group before leaning over and gently kissing Harry. Then, without another word, he left them with a quiet crack.

Harry touched his lips, surprised. "Well then..." he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Well what?" Hermione asked carefully once she'd gotten her amusement under control.

"He's never kissed me before, that's all..." Harry replied absent-mindedly.

"You're acting a bit like a _girl_, mate," Ron informed him warily.

"Ronald!" Hermione turned on the red-head with a furious look.

But Harry just laughed. It was good to have his best mate back again.

-0-

After another week of his schoolmates driving him up the wall, Harry finally took Snape's offer of sanctuary and snuck down to the dungeons under his father's old cloak. Using his map, he easily located Snape's room door and knocked.

The door opened and Snape frowned at the floating, disembodied hand for a long moment before standing back and letting the young wizard enter. Harry waited until his professor had closed the door again before taking off his cloak. Then the two wizards stared at one another for a long moment

Snape broke the uncomfortable silence with a curt, "Sit," and motioned to a couple of chairs situated before a fireplace, before disappearing swiftly into an adjoining room.

Harry sat gingerly, setting his cloak over the arm of the chair and his school bag next to his feet. Then he took a look around the room.

Simply put, the room was cold and the walls were made up of damp-looking stone. A dying fire flicked in the barren fireplace on the other side of a sturdy coffee table from the three mismatched chairs, one of which Harry sat in. The only other furniture in the room was a desk piled high with scrolls, the stern chair that sat before it and the wall of bookcases bracketing the desk on the far wall.

Unlike the rest of the castle dungeons, Snape's rooms weren't dark. The walls seemed to glow and three torches cradled against the glowing wall lit the room nicely.

"Yes?" Snape inquired of Harry's perusal of his rooms, setting a silver tea tray on the coffee table and taking a seat across the table from Harry.

I didn't expect your rooms to be so light," Harry replied honestly as he took a small biscuit.

Snape allowed a snort. "Most people don't, I assure you."

"I know – I live with the Gryffindors," Harry replied with a faint smile.

Snape stared at him for a long moment before asking, "Who are you and what have you done with Potter?"

Harry burst out laughing.

Snape allowed himself a small smile, which he hid from his guest behind his cup. _Laugh away, Potter. You look like you need a good laugh._ He frowned to himself when he realized how thin the young man was and how worn out he looked. As Harry's laughter calmed to a peaceful smile, Snape asked, "Potter, how much sleep are you getting?"

Harry's expression turned blank and a part of Snape was impressed by the mask. "Do I really look that bad?"

Snape pursed his lips. "You look like you might fall over, dead, at any moment."

Harry groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose under the false glasses. "Great. Raven's going to have my head."

"He can hardly see your current state, Potter," Snape pointed out, slightly confused. How would the teen's friend find out how he looked? Unless one of Potter's Gryffindor lackeys was reporting back on his status.

"Starlight'll tattle on me – Raven's told him to watch me," Harry explained numbly. "I'm going to get it in his next letter..." The young man looked like he might cry.

Snape sighed and transfigured his extra chair into a comfortable couch. "Take a nap, Potter. I'll wake you in time for dinner."

"Thank you, sir," Harry whispered gratefully, moving over to the larger piece of furniture.

Snape just nodded and conjured the boy a blanket. He wasn't used to being thanked, least of all thanked by a Potter.

-0-0-0-

**A/N:** So, I promised on my LJ that I would get this chapter typed up before November started, since I'm planning to do NaNoWriMo this year and I won't have the time to do much of anything else with that and my reading/papers for my classes. (Never mind that I'll probably have to take the GRE during that month, too.)  
For anyone who's interested, the info about my NaNo piece is on my LJ – link to my LJ is on my profile as my homepage – and I'll also be posting what I've got written up there as well, so you can read along, if you want to.

I think that's all. Uhm, didn't really beta the end of this story more than spell check 'cause I wanted to get it out – the sooner this is posted, the sooner I can go eat. XD So forgive any mistakes.

See you in December!  
~Bats


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry, others  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron and Ginny  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Papers and a move cross-country happened. And that's not much of an excuse, but it'll have to do. (I AM sorry this took a year, though.... -sweatdrop- )

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

Starlight had, indeed, tattled. When Harry stepped into the Great Hall that Sunday morning he was rather shocked to see the disguised Riddle standing before the Head Table, arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

Whether it was because Riddle felt Harry's presence or something in Dumbledore's face gave it away, Riddle motioned over his shoulder for Harry to join him.

"Go on, guys," Harry told his friends. "I'll go see what Raven wants."

"I can make a good guess," Hermione replied coolly before taking Ron's elbow and dragging him off to the Gryffindor table. She'd been on Harry's case since he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place to take better care of himself, and she'd only gotten worse in the past couple of weeks.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Riddle. When he got close, Starlight – who was sitting on Riddle's shoulder – called out a cheery greeting.

Harry scowled. "I don't think so, you bloody tattletale."

Starlight let out a sharp hoot in return.

"And you were quite right in doing so, Starlight," Riddle assured the owl. "Why don't you go find Hedwig while Harry and I chat?"

Starlight let out a hoot of agreement, then soared up and away from his two wizards.

Riddle gently took one of Harry's hands in his. "Come on, Harry. We're going to find somewhere to chat where old men can't stick their noses." He shot Dumbledore a venomous look.

"Oh, stop that," Harry said with a tired sigh, then led the elder wizard out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore shot Snape a look and Snape nodded. Dumbledore really hoped his spy had managed to find something on Raven Desdemona, because all he was finding were blanks.

-0-0-0-

Harry settled himself on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets while Riddle was touring the still-decaying basilisk carcass.

"Not bad," Riddle commented after a long moment. "I'm surprised you survived, honestly."

"It got me, but Fawkes was here," Harry replied dully.

"Good." Riddle picked at something on the carcass and said, "We could get some rare potions ingredients, at least."

"Could we give some to Snape?" Harry asked without thinking. When Riddle shot him an odd look, he quickly said, "It's just, when I was visiting yesterday, he made me take a nap."

"Hm..." Riddle turned back to the carcass. "I wasn't aware you and Severus were on a visiting basis."

"He kinda found me in the Owlery the first day back and asked me why I couldn't see out of my left eye..." Harry muttered.

"And it just went from there," Riddle continued knowingly. "Well, since he made you get some sleep, I suppose you can take him some of the ingredients."

"Thanks."

"I probably would have given him some anyway," Riddle added with a shrug. Then he turned and gave Harry a stern look. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself just fine, tha–"

"Hippogriff shit."

Harry scowled. "What do you want me to do? Ask someone to knock me out each night? Eat so much I barf?" he asked nastily.

Riddle just frowned at him.

Harry looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Riddle walked over and knelt before the boy. When Harry turned back to look at him, he leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against Harry's. "I know," he whispered against the younger's lips before pulling back.

Harry hid his face in his hands, blushing hotly.

Riddle smiled to himself, then gently ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Dear heart, I'm not asking you to make yourself ill with food, I just want you eating a little bit more than you do currently. I've seen how little you tend to eat, Harry; even another three or four mouthfuls would make me feel better, to be honest."

Harry nodded silently, not looking up from where his face was still buried in his hands.

"But I also want you to ask Severus for a basic Nutritional Potion."

Harry looked up at that. "But, Rid–"

Riddle gave him a chilled look. "The way you're going, you're likely to kill yourself, Harry. If you're not going to eat enough, you need something to make up for the lack of nutrients in your diet. If you won't ask Severus, then you can go to Pomfrey, but you need to take some. Understood?"

"Yes..." Harry agreed. What Riddle was saying made sense, after all, even if Harry didn't like it.

"Now, as for your sleeping problem–"

"There's nothing for it," Harry interrupted.

"There's Dreamless Sleep," Riddle shot back, false brown eyes hard.

Harry shook his head. "No!"

Riddle pursed his lips. "Why not?"

"Because then I can't wake up," Harry replied in a monotone. "And I _can't_ not wake up. It–it..." He wiped at tears he couldn't remember letting flow.

Riddle frowned and drew the boy into a hug. "What scares you so, dear heart?"

Harry tightly clutched at the older man, wishing he wasn't so weak that he needed comfort from everyone around him to function. "My dreams," he whispered against the other's robe.

"Harry, Dreamless Sleep doesn't _allow_ you to have dreams. That's why it's called _Dreamless_ Sleep," Riddle replied, confused.

"It's never worked against my visions from you," Harry replied softly. "And it stopped working against my normal dreams after you returned."

Riddle closed his eyes. He'd caused this boy so much pain, yet Harry was giving him a chance to make it up, was letting himself be hugged by Riddle without complaint. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," was Harry's quiet response.

-0-0-0-

"Anything?" Dumbledore asked once they both were seated and Snape had refused his offer of sherbet lemons and tea.

"Very little. He's a Canadian wizard who claims neutrality in 'our' war, but practises the Dark Arts himself. I couldn't find anything beyond that," Snape answered evenly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Keep looking, please. I'll try and get something from Harry."

Snape nodded stiffly. "May I go, Headmaster?"

"Of course."

As Snape left the office, he was eternally grateful for his Occlumency. He wanted to discuss Raven Desdemona siding with the Dark Lord with Potter before mentioning it to Dumbledore.

-0-0-0-

Riddle left after lunch. He'd sat with Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor Table, surreptitiously making sure that Harry ate enough. He also made sure that Hermione and Ginny knew to make sure he was still eating well, even going so far as to give both witches the owl post address he used, so they could owl him if Harry decided to go against their orders.

Harry hadn't been sure whether to be incensed or pleased that Riddle was setting his friends on his case, so he'd just pretended to he hadn't noticed the exchange.

After Riddle left, Harry told his friends he wanted to have a word with the Headmaster. Alone. Once they were gone from sight, he pulled out his map and hunted down Snape.

The Potions professor was working in his private lab when Harry found him and he let the boy in without a word, then went back to the batch of Burn Salve he was making for Pomfrey. The boy wisely remained silent until Snape looked at him curiously, knowing the potion would be fine for a while if he ignored it.

"Raven said I should ask you for some basic Nutritional Potion," Harry offered softly.

Snape nodded in understanding and _accio_'d a bottle of said potion. "What of Dreamless Sleep?"

"It doesn't work." Harry sighed and shook his head. "It hasn't worked since the Dark Lord returned."

Snape hid a smile at how the boy hadn't called the Dark Lord by his name, like he usually did. "I see. Any idea why?"

Harry shrugged. "It keeps me from waking up, and it's never blocked any of my visions from him, but the inability to block my normal dreams is only since the TriWizard Tournament."

Snape frowned to himself. "I'll see if I can tweak the potion to overcome this difficulty. For now, take a tablespoon of this at least twice a day." He handed the Nutritional Potion over. "It is _not_, however, a substitute for food. If you stop eating, you're likely to end up in the Hospital Wing."

"No worries there," Harry offered drily. "Raven's got Hermione and Ginny reporting back to him on my food consumption. Or lack thereof."

"Good," Snape decided, returning to his potion.

Harry smiled faintly and drank a tablespoon of the Nutritional Potion before putting it into his robe pocket. When his fingers brushed something else, he recalled the potions ingredients they'd harvested from the basilisk and pulled the bag out. Riddle had spelled the bag to be small, but still be able to hold all the ingredients without affecting their magical properties. Harry had found it impossibly cool, so Riddle had taught him the spell, even though he'd been certain they'd be covering it shortly in Charms.

"What do you have there, Potter?"

Harry glanced up nervously. "Uhm, it's a thank you gift, of sorts, for not kicking me out on my bum yesterday and today." He held out the bag with slightly shaking hands.

Snape took the bag and looked inside. When he realized what the ingredients were, he found himself unable to speak for a long moment. Not even Hogwarts could afford to get basilisk parts for Snape's few studies, so he'd always had to go without them and find some other ingredient to make a potion that called for them. When his voice returned, he asked, "Where in Merlin's name did you find these? And please don't tell me you ordered them yourself!" He didn't really care that his voice was filled with awe and not a little shock.

"Uhm, the Chamber of Secrets. Raven and I went down there, and when he suggested harvesting the basilisk for potion ingredients, I asked him if we could give some to you."

Snape's joy disappeared to be replaced with horror. "Potter, you _are_ aware Raven works for the Dark Lord, right?"

Harry gave him a horrified look, face paling. "Oh, _please_ don't tell the Headmaster!"

Snape shook his head. "I wasn't going to." That _certainly_ wasn't the response he'd been expecting. "But, really, who are you and what have you done with Potter?"

Harry looked away. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to finally have someone who sees you as _you_, and not some image based on hearsay? To have someone who cares about _you_, and will risk _everything_ to let you and everyone around you know it?"

Snape shook his head. No, but there were certainly times he wished there were such a person for him.

Harry nodded. "He hasn't tried to kill me yet or take me to the Dark Lord, Professor, and I doubt he ever will. He's dead set on protecting me in any way he can, and I don't think he'll tell Him about you helping me, because that wouldn't really help, would it?"

No, it wouldn't. "Be careful anyway, Potter," he suggested.

"I know," Harry assured him.

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore might ask you about Raven sometime in the near future. All I've told him so far is that Raven's neutral, but practises the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded in understanding. "The closer to the truth, the less likely he is to recognise the lie." He walked back over to the door under Snape's surprised look. "Good day, sir."

"Good day, Potter," Snape allowed. _'Who are you and what have you done with Potter,'_ he silently asked as the door closed behind the boy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Again, I apologise for the wait. I'll get working on chapter six directly, and I hope it won't take me as long as it did this one. O.o I do still have _Wand and Dagger_ to work on, though. (As well as Broken, but that one is ahead a few chapters, so I'm not quite so worried. I'd like to get enough chapters pre-written on both of those before NaNo starts again so I can continue posting throughout November, though. XD)

Cheers!  
~Bats ^.^x


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry, others  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron and Ginny  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long? I'm a lazy sod. But you knew that already.  
Some parts of this chapter were given a serious rewrite – or expansion, mostly – from what's in my notebook. So if things are a little wonky from the rest of the fic, I apologise, but I didn't feel like re-reading when I was mostly going from the notebook. ^.^"

Also, the end of this hasn't been looked over again after being typed up. I figured you all be happier to get this now, rather than wait a couple hours for me to sleep, then read it all back over. -sweatdrop-

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

The next few months were a blur for Harry. Raven always sent him something at breakfast while Hermione and Ginny kept a close eye on his food intake. He visited Snape each night and they'd work together to find some form of Dreamless Sleep that would block his nightmares – although, really, it was Snape that did all the work while Harry tried the new concoctions out and let him know whether or not the last one worked. They finally found the concoction sometime just before Hallowe'en and, in mid-November, Snape declared that he looked well enough to stop drinking the Nutritional Potion.

Harry still spent time with his friends, of course, and played quidditch, since Dumbledore had revoked his ban. He also started actually sitting down and doing his homework without Hermione needing to pester him, which gave her more time to get on Ron's case. (Expectedly, this made Hermione his newest fan, but Ron was pretty sour with him for a few weeks.) The Headmaster would also invite Harry up for tea every other week or so and they'd discuss things like classes, Raven, Voldemort and Harry's lack of visions. (Dumbledore's admittance the year before about his caring so much for Harry explained the older wizard's new attitude, but Harry rather wished the man hadn't taken to prying into Harry's love life, what little there was too it. Harry didn't appreciate the old man trying to find out more about Raven – or Riddle – especially when Harry only had so many lies to protect that secret.)

Shortly after Hallowe'en, news made it through the grapevine to Harry that Grimmauld Place was gone. Some of Voldemort's people had gotten suspicious of the various Order members who were using the muggle area as a through-way and, although the building itself was unplottable and under the Fidelius Charm, the buildings on either side weren't. The Death Eaters had ended up just blindly shooting spells at where number twelve should have been, killing seven muggles and two Order members. Three more Order members and who knew how many muggles had been seriously wounded, and the building the Order had been using as Headquarters was no longer usable. (Harry hadn't know any of the Order members who'd been killed and only vaguely recognised the name of one who'd been wounded, so he wasn't really bothered by the whole thing.)

On December first, Dumbledore made the announcement that everyone would have to go home over the Christmas holidays. All of the students had been aware of the pinging on the wards around the school as various Death Eaters tried to find a weakness – to please Voldemort, Harry had heard, though the man in question seemed quite displeased by the attacks on the school, from what Starlight said – and Dumbledore assured them that the break would be used to completely revamp the wards so there wouldn't be any question of whether or not Voldemort and his people would get in.

"However," he said with a crestfallen expression, "I'm afraid this means you will all have to return home. When we fix the wards, the school will be briefly open to attack. There will be aurors to help guard against any Death Eaters, but both the Ministry and your professors have agreed that it would be best if there were no students on the grounds. As a precaution. We don't want to jeopardise your safety, after all."

Harry was antsy for the next few days, making his friends look at him in concern. "You can always stay with us," Ron suggested. Ginny nodded next to him. "Mum would love to have you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'd like to check with Dumbledore first, though."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Hermione corrected, not bothering to look up from her Arithmancy text. She only really corrected them out of habit, anymore, and didn't even bother when it was Snape Ron or Harry was speaking of.

"Him," Harry agreed, pulling off his glasses and wiping at the lenses with a corner of his robes. He didn't need them anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking through the glass. "I've got a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon, anyway."

Dumbledore was actually the person to bring the holiday up, "Harry, I'd like you to return to the Dursleys for Christmas break."

Harry jerked and spilled tea from his cup, which he then carefully set back on the other's desk. He grabbed a napkin to dab at the wet spot in his lap and asked, "Sir? Couldn't I stay with Ron and Ginny? Their parents won't mind."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "The Burrow, I'm afraid, doesn't have the required wards to keep you safe. Without Grimmauld Place, and with Hogwarts being closed, your aunt's house is the safest place for you."

Harry wanted to shout at him about how he'd been almost blinded over the summer, and didn't that make the Dursleys the _least_ safe place for him? But Harry didn't, because he didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore. What sort of saviour was half-blinded by a muggle?

And Harry didn't want to force the Weasleys to have to pay for wards they couldn't afford, nor did he want to chance an attack on the Burrow, even if he _did_ think that Riddle wouldn't do that. Not now.

"Is there no way for me to stay here, sir? I can stay hidden..."

Dumbledore shook his head, looking terribly wounded. "I'm afraid not, my dear boy. The risk is just too great."

Harry nodded and picked up his cup to sip at his tea some more, but it tasted cold and bitter, and the biscuits on the tray between them looked vile. Harry swallowed and forced himself to finish his tea and make light conversation, then wished the Headmaster a good holiday and left.

Snape found him two hours later when he didn't attend dinner. Harry was seated in one of the windows of the owlery, Hedwig sitting on his knee. Neither wizard nor owl looked well, and Snape could see the faintest traces of tear tracks on Harry's face. "Potter?" he said from a distance, making sure the half-blind boy knew he was there.

Harry turned to look at his, eyes hollow. "Sir?"

"You missed supper," Snape said carefully, stepping around some moulted feathers to get to the boy at the window. "Miss Weasley and Granger are looking all over for you."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Ah." He looked back out the window. "I wasn't hungry."

"They won't appreciate that response," Snape commented drily, leaning against the opposite side of the window frame.

Harry shrugged. "They'll yell," he agreed, "and force some rolls down my throat. Perhaps a pie, if Hermione thought to grab one, or whatever meat and veggies Ginny slipped into a pocket."

Snape eyed the teen critically. "This is about the announcement the Headmaster made a few days ago," he deduced.

Harry inclined his head. "I am to return to my aunt and uncle's house."

"You didn't tell him about your uncle?" Snape demanded.

Harry smiled. "There's nowhere else for me to go," he replied.

Snape looked out the window. "For your sake, Potter, I hope you don't lose anything else for your silence."

Harry nodded. "As do I," he said and smoothed Hedwig's feathers, which had puffed up angrily at the mention of the occurrences of the summer.

-0-0-0-

Curiously, it was Tonks that fought the hardest against Harry's return to the Dursleys, from what Snape told him. She'd suggested everything from fronting the money herself to update the wards at the Weasleys, to taking Harry on a trip out of the country for the holiday.

But Dumbledore had refused, and Harry thought the steel that Snape had reported being in his voice when he denied Tonks' plea odd, but thought little of it. He also thought little of Tonks' reasonings behind her pleas.

He thought little of anything, actually, as he packed his things for the train ride back to London.

-0-0-0-

Vernon wasn't happy, but nor was particularly inclined to start anything with the promise of Harry being able to get away with using magic hanging over his head. There were rules set down about Harry disappearing when guests were by, but other than that, there were only the usual chores Harry was given when he was home. So Harry did his chores and stayed out of his family's way. Whenever Riddle or one of his friends would owl, asking how he was doing, Harry would always respond positively, and he knew the only reason Riddle hadn't intervened in any way was because Starlight hadn't reported anything really wrong.

Two days before Christmas, the promised guests were expected by. Their visit meant a potential deal for Vernon's business that would put them back on the market after a particularly bad few months. Harry was ordered to make the supper and allowed a reasonable plate of food, then sent off to be silent as a mouse upstairs. He settled into his room and, after sending Hedwig and Starlight out to hunt, sat down on his bed with a book, quietly amusing himself with the imagined expressions on the guests' faces after sitting through a supper with Dudley.

Harry was just considering bed when he heard the guests leaving downstairs and he set his book to one side, intending to perform his nightly toilet rituals. He was getting up to do just that when his door opened on its own and a swaying Vernon walked in. He made to let go of the door, but stumbled a bit and grabbed back onto it to keep steady. Then he gave Harry the evil eye and hissed, "_You_."

Harry swallowed and stood up from his perch on his bed. Previous encounters with drunken Dursleys – usually Marge – taught him that it usually meant pain for him. "Uncle Vernon," he replied quietly.

Vernon smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was the sort of smile that made Harry want to hide under his bed. "You poisoned them."

"I– I don't know–"

"You poisoned them," Vernon repeated, standing without the help of the door, certain in his drunken knowledge. "They looked ill when they left. As if they'd been poisoned."

"I– I didn't–"

"You poisoned them," he said again, sounding more certain every time he said it, as if repetition was all the evidence he needed to explain the crime. "They turned me down, because of you. Because you poisoned them."

_'Shit,'_ Harry thought, suddenly not finding the imagined expressions of the guests at eating with Dudley so funny anymore. He knew better than to argue, so his eyes flickered instead to where an emergency portkey from Riddle sat on the corner of his desk.

Vernon's eyes flickered towards the desk, but he saw a pencil instead of the portkey – which, as muggle, he never would have recognised, nor understood what it was meant for. The pencil, to the drink-filled mind looked suspiciously like a wand and Vernon thought that Harry was considering how quickly he would have to move to grab his wand and curse Vernon dead. So Vernon did the first thing that came to mind: He bull-rushed Harry, knocking his head back against the sharp wooden headboard of his bed and knocking him out cold.

-0-0-0-

Voldemort was in his the potion lab with Snape, asking about a potion the Death Eater was developing for him when a blur of white practically ran into him. Only his quick reflexes allowed him to catch Hedwig and keep her from hurting one or both of them. Before she was even fully settled on his arm, Hedwig started explaining what she'd seen when she'd been on her way back in from hunting. While Voldemort could understand her, Snape couldn't and all he knew was that his Lord's face went from its usual mildly irritated expression, to horror and then absolute fury, with a hint of something that could be described as fear.

As soon as Voldemort got his thoughts in order, he turned to Snape, red eyes cold and murderous. "Come, Severus. You and I are getting Harry out of that death trap before Vernon finishes what he started during the summer." Hedwig let out a panicked hoot and Voldemort gently ran a hand over her head, soothing her. "Calm, luv. Once I'm through with the bastard, he won't even be able to _consider_ hurting Harry again."

Snape took the time it took for Voldemort to calm the bird to regain his equilibrium and, by the time the Dark Lord had turned back to him, he was grabbing potions he sincerely hoped his student wouldn't need. He knew there was no time for explanations – though whether Voldemort would ever be willing to give them was another matter – so he would just do as his Lord ordered and hope he could get Potter out if he needed to.

When Snape nodded that he was ready, Voldemort held out a vial he'd grabbed off a table. Snape mentally cried at the knowledge that the vial would be useless now, after being used as a portkey, but grabbed it without a word.

Voldemort dropped the vial as soon as they landed and made to walk out from behind the bushes that had hidden their landing, but Hedwig let out a sharp note, startling him out of his rage. He gave her an odd look, like he was trying to figure out why she was there and she hooted again, more insistently. He sighed, then changed his appearance to that of Raven Desdemona.

Snape didn't even bother trying to close his mouth when it fell open. _Worked_ for the Dark Lord? 'Raven' _was_ the bloody Dark Lord! Snape truly hoped Potter knew that, even if it meant the fool boy was even more insane than Snape had thought previously.

"Let's go, Severus," 'Raven' ordered, stalking out from behind the bushes and jerking his arm to help Hedwig fly above them.

Snape took a moment to quickly change his clothing into something muggle, then hurried to catch up to the Dark Lord as the man reached Number Four and rang the doorbell.

A morbidly obese man opened the door, smelling strongly of alcohol. It took him a moment, but he seemed to recognise Riddle, hissing, "_You_," and purpling with rage.

Riddle's return smile was terrifying in its promises. "Dursley. Did I not warn you that the next time you touched Harry I would turn you inside out?"

Snape fought a shudder; Voldemort had been infamous for his use of the Pars Curse during the first war. It was a curse that would, quite literally, turn a person inside out, leaving the brains, organs and such intact, but on the wrong side of the skin. The curse kept the victim alive for almost an hour, as well, leaving them in complete agony for the entirety of it.

Vernon sneered, even more foolish behind his drunken haze. "The little freak deserved it."

Before Snape could even blink, Vernon was flying backwards, down the hall, and a furious Riddle was stepping into the house.

Snape hurried to catch up to the Dark Lord, who stopped next to a door under the stairs while Vernon stumbled to his feet and made for a part of the house that was out of sight. "He's in here," Riddle reported to Snape, tapping the door with his wand and making it pop open. "Treat him as best you can with what you've brought, then take him back to the base and leave him in my room."

"Understood, my Lord," Snape whispered, bowing.

Riddle smiled his promise-filled smile again and started after Vernon, calling, "Oh, Vernon! It's not nice to run away when we're in the middle of a pleasant conversation!" in a sickly-sweet voice.

Snape suppressed another shudder, then opened the closet door enough to actually see his patient. When he set sight on the teen crumpled in the bottom of the closet, brooms and mops criss-crossed over his head, he almost felt like going after the Dark Lord to offer his help; the boy was covered in cuts and bruises, including a nasty cut on the back of his head that Snape could barely make out through his wild hair.

"Harry..." whispered a voice from behind Snape and he whirled on the spot, wand drawn, to find Tonks looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We _have_ to get him away from these _monsters_," she pleaded.

"Even if it's to the Dark Lord?" Snape hissed, turning and kneeling to administer what he could to the boy.

"At least You Know Who isn't trying to kill him right now," Tonks practically growled. "Fuck, the bastard cares for Harry more that Dumbledore does right now, seems like."

Harry's hopeless words from months before came back to Snape: _'_ _Do you have any idea what it feels like to finally have someone who sees you as _**you**_, and not some image based on hearsay? To have someone who cares about _**you**_, and will risk _**everything**_ to let you and everyone around you know it?'_ and he nodded. "Indeed he does."

In silent agreement, the two Order members set about feeding Harry the potions Snape had brought, then Snape sacrificed one of his empty vials to make a new portkey back to the base. Once certain everyone was touching it, Snape activated the device, then helped hoist Harry from where they'd landed in his potions lab down the hall to the bed in the Dark Lord's room. He left Tonks to watch over Harry while he got some more potions, then they set about feeding the new dose to the boy, then sat back to wait.

Harry woke before the Dark Lord returned and he blinked between them blearily for a long moment before whispering, "Raven?"

Tonks and Snape traded startled looks, then Tonks offered, "Returning your relatives to their original cell structure, with any luck."

"They're certainly not alive any longer," Voldemort informed them all from the doorway, silently waving his wand to change his clothing back to that of a wizard. "If I may ask, Severus, why is Dumbledore's pet auror here?"

"Because _someone_ needs to make sure you're treating Harry right, Mister '_Raven Desdemona_'," Tonks replied coolly before Snape could even formulate a response.

Harry paled. "Tonks, _please_–"

"Harry, dear heart, hush," the Dark Lord whispered, already moving to Harry's side before the boy had gotten the first word out, snake-like face creased with concern.

"I'm not going to tell Albus, Harry," Tonks assured the boy. "But I'd feel better if there was someone here who wasn't either firmly on _His_ side, or straddling the line." Her eyes flickered up at the Dark Lord, who had eyes only for Harry.

"I can take care of myself just fine, thanks," Harry retorted with a scowl.

"Yes, we've all seen how well you can take care of yourself," Voldemort teased with a smile.

While Snape and Tonks were left speechless at the impossible smile, Harry informed the Dark Lord, "You look creepy. If you're going to smile, please do so as yourself, Tom."

The Dark Lord was so surprised at hearing his given name from the young man who'd only ever called him Riddle, that he switched back to his normal, more human form before he fully thought about it. When Harry shot him a victorious smile, he scowled and muttered, "Brat."

Harry's smile widened. "Yup."

Riddle kissed him, smirking when Harry turned bright red, then he looked up at Snape and Tonks, eyes hard. "I don't care if one of your little friends stays here while Harry is here, but you will be restricted to this room unless I say otherwise, and Harry won't be forced into anything he doesn't want to do. Am I clear?"

Snape and Tonks both nodded.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked softly and the others all looked at him questioningly. "Well, Tom, you just killed my relatives. What's Dumbledore going to do when he finds them dead and me gone?"

"Who says he ever even has to find out?" Tonks replied. "Remus, Mad-Eye and I are the ones assigned to watching you, and as long as none of us tell Albus what's up, he'll never know."

"I didn't cast the Mark," Riddle agreed quietly. "And there are ways to bribe the muggle authorities to keep their noses out of our business. Obliviates can sort out the neighbours and co-workers and classmates can be told they've moved out of the country. Unexpected trip. They don't plan on coming back. Something like that."

Harry swallowed. "How can you say all that so easily?" he asked, eyes sad.

"I learned from the best," Riddle said coolly, pushing away from the bed and motioning to the only woman in the room. "Auror Tonks, I'll show you the floo terminal that you and your partners will be using."

Once Riddle and Tonks were gone, Harry turned to Snape. "Who might he have learned from, sir?"

"Our Ministry and Dumbledore are, by no means, as clean as they might wish the public to believe, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded, recalling the muggles at the Qudditch World Cup who the Ministry workers had continuously obliviated, and his Aunt Marge, who had been obliviated to silence her. No, perhaps the Dark Lord wasn't the only problem in their world. " 'There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it,' " he whispered.

"Indeed."

They both fell silent and Harry turned over to sleep.

-0-0-0-

For Christmas, Harry got a book about how to play chess from Ginny, candy from Ron, a small diary/notebook from Hermione, the usual from Mrs Weasley and a batch of rock cakes from Hagrid. Tonks, Mad-Eye and Remus pooled together to get him a wizarding wireless while Riddle got him a bouquet of white roses and a wand holster for him arm.

Snape, however, went all out and got Harry and the Dark Lord a set of matching serpent rings that could speak to one another, rather like a set of muggle walkie-talkies. When Riddle had asked why while Harry admired them, Snape had commented that it would be faster in emergencies.

Harry decided that the day rated as one of his best Christmases ever, especially when both Remus and Tonks came for a visit, despite it being Mad-Eye's turn, to spend it with it. It helped that everyone agreed to put aside any differences for the night and they enjoyed a party and spoke about Christmases past.

Eventually, Remus and Mad-Eye retired through the floo for the night, Snape returned to his own room in the manor and Tonks allowed herself to be sent to an adjoining room by a smiling Riddle.

"Did you have a good day, dear heart?" Riddle asked while Harry set about putting his new things in his retrieved trunk at the end of the bed he was still using; Riddle had taken to sleeping on the couch in his office, which was next door, as he'd felt no need to make Harry move to another room when he was comfortable where he was.

"I did," Harry agreed with a bright smile. "Thank you, Tom."

Riddle smiled back. "Of course."

Harry chewed his lip for a moment, uncertain, and asked, "You don't want anything, do you? In exchange for behaving all day? I know you don't care for Tonks and Remus and Mad-Eye..."

Riddle laughed and stood from where he'd been sitting on the bed and walked over to Harry. "Dear heart, your mere _presence_ has made this the most precious Christmas I've _ever_ had. Playing nice with your friends was a small price to pay." He leaned down to steal a kiss. "Although, a return of your smile would always be nice," he teased.

Harry attempted a smile and mostly succeeded until he recalled that Riddle was, really, just as lonely as he was.

Riddle gently brushed a lock of hair from Harry's face. "What is it?" he asked, worried by the troubled look in the expressive green eyes.

Harry buried his face is Riddle's chest and clung to him. _'Why must our lives be so twisted and fucked up?'_

Harry didn't realise he'd spoken aloud until Riddle offered, "Because the world needed someone to throw the crap no one else wanted upon." He hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and forced the tear-filled green eyes to meet his own serious red ones. "There's nothing we can do but learn to shoulder all the shit sat upon us and laugh in their faces once they realise they can't keep us down."

Harry hid his face against Riddle's chest again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, almost too soft for Riddle to hear.

Riddle sighed and picked Harry up then set him on the bed, kneeling next to him. "Harry, don't apologise for others; it only hurts yourself."

Harry let out a sniffle and a reluctant nod.

Riddle kissed his forehead and stood. "Get some sle–" He stopped when a too small hand clamped around his wrist. "Yes?"

Pleading green eyes looked up at him. "Don't go? I don't want to be alone."

Riddle didn't think to mention that Tonks was just next door or that Hedwig was in the corner, mere feet away. Rather, he pulled off his over-robe and dropped it over a nearby chair before climbing into the large bed and drawing Harry against him. He was all too aware of what it felt like to feel completely alone, even when you were surrounded by so many others.

Harry gripped Riddle's cotton shirt and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear heart. Of course."

-0-0-0-

Tonks took great care to not wake the two sleeping wizards when she left to meet Remus at the floo the next morning. She'd heard everything last night and she'd decided that they deserved their rest.

"Left your post unguarded?" Remus teased when he stepped from the fireplace.

"They're sleeping," Tonks replied with a shrug.

Remus' eyebrows rose. "They?"

Tonks sighed and explained what had happened after the others had all left.

Remus' expression had turned grim by the time Tonks finished. "The shit of the universe certainly _does_ fall upon them."

"What happened?" Snape asked. He'd walked in some time during the middle of Tonks' retelling and the other two hadn't been bothered enough to try kicking him out.

"Albus wants to drop by the Dursleys today. Mad-Eye's trying to talk him out of it," Remus explained wearily.

"You don't think it's going to work," Snape deciphered.

"They're finishing the re-warding today," Remus replied. "He won't have anything to keep him at the school after lunch, and you know how Albus gets once he's got an idea in his mind." The other two nodded.

"So we have until lunch to figure out how to protect Harry and Riddle from being found out," Tonks commented, using the name she'd picked up from Harry for their host.

"What are you thinking, you mad woman?" Snape demanded.

Tonks smiled crookedly. "We all return to the house. I'll pretend to be Petunia while one of you two or Riddle play Dudley and Vernon. The Dursleys absolutely abhorred magic, so we can just stay out of sight while Albus is there talking to Harry."

"The idea has merit," Snape allowed.

"We've got five hours. Let's wake Harry and Riddle and get started," Remus ordered.

The other two nodded and together they went to wake the Dark Lord and Harry and tell them what was going on.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** I'm going to stop making promises about when chapters are going to be up. Is that okay? Because I _fail_ at that all of a sudden.  
For anyone who hasn't figured it out for themselves yet – or is just living under a rock – I'm in a bit of a non-writing rut of late. I haven't been feeling like writing and forcing it won't give me anything pretty to read, so I've not bothered. I'm hoping that, once Shara and I manage to find jobs and can, therefore, expect to continue to have a place to live and food to eat, I'll feel a bit more like writing. I hope. (On the other hand, if we can't find jobs, I might very well soon find myself without a computer, so I suppose it won't matter if I want to write anymore, yeah? XD)  
End drama. XP

I'll work on typing up the next chapter when I can. I've only got two more chapters before I have to start making stuff up, so let's just hope I get ideas before then. ('Course, with the way this fic's been going, I can probably draw this out another year, maybe two... -headdesk-)  
BUT I LOVE YOU ALL, ANYWAY!

~Bats ^.^x


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Bloody Feather  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Pairings:** Tom/Harry, others  
**Warnings:** Clearly AU, OOCness, child abuse, anti-Dumbledore, pro-Hermione and Ron and Ginny  
**Summary:** Even heroes need a saviour, and when an unknown admirer starts sending Harry letters the summer before his sixth year, it's time for Harry to meet his.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Still a lazy sod, me.  
You can thank Firestorm2130 (FFN) for this chapter. She PM'd me saying she was going out of the country for a bit and wondering if I was going to update anytime soon. And I was like, 'Oh. Yeah, I can get you another chapter.' So I unburied my notebook – we recently moved, AGAIN – and got to it.

As always, this chapter is pretty much unbeta'd. Bah.

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

"Boy, get the door!" 'Vernon' yelled when the doorbell rang, then shot Harry an apologetic look.

Harry shrugged the yelling off – he knew that Riddle hardly meant it – and went to answer the door. "Er... Hi, professors..." he offered uncertainly at the sight of both Dumbledore and Mad-Eye. "Um..."

"Might w come in?" Dumbledore asked with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Uhm... I suppose?" Harry glanced nervously over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

As if on cue, 'Petunia' stalked out. "Well, who is it, bo– Vernon!"

Harry winced at the high-pitched sound while Mad-Eye scowled and Dumbledore just smiled.

'Vernon' appeared. "_You_!" he shouted, pointing at Mad-Eye with a look of horror.

"Yeah. Me," Mad-Eye responded with a nasty smile.

"Alastor." Dumbledore shot his friend a look, then smiled at the 'muggles'. "Could we borrow Harry and your living room for a moment or two, do you think? Yes? Why thank you." Dumbledore stepped past Harry and Vernon into the living room quite calmly.

Mad-Eye nodded knowingly to 'Petunia' and 'Vernon', then followed Dumbledore, Harry trailing behind him nervously.

Once they'd all been seated and 'Petunia' and 'Vernon had made themselves scarce, Dumbledore started with, "I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, my dear boy, but I'm afraid that, because of a fault in the warding, you'll have to remain with your relatives a bit long–"

"Can't I _please_ stay with Ron, sir?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid not, my dear boy. You see, while we can let the other students back, we're afraid that your sharing blood with Voldemort could get him past the wards. You understand, I'm sure."

Harry nodded tiredly. Of _course_ he understood.

Dumbledore stood. "Excuse me while I tell your aunt and uncle..." He left the room.

Harry turned to Mad-Eye. "Is he telling the truth?" he whispered, eyes hard.

Mad-Eye shrugged. "I can't tell, but this is the first I've heard of it."

Harry winced when 'Petunia' shrieked her displeasure and flinched when 'Vernon' let out his roaring complaint.

Mad-Eye leaned over and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Harry," he whispered.

Harry shot the ex-auror a grateful look. Perhaps the world at large wasn't the real culprit that was determined to make his life miserable. Then again, perhaps he'd been spending too much time with the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore returned after a bit more yelling with a smile. "Well, you'll be staying here for a little longer, Harry. I promise to come and get you as soon as we've got those wards worked out."

Harry just nodded.

"Come along, Alastor."

Harry waited until he'd heard the telling sound of apparation outside before he let out a furious scream, turning to one side to punch the nearest pillow.

Tonks, Remus, Snape and Riddle all ran into the room. Riddle hurried over to pull the younger wizard into a tight hug while the others traded worried looks. This did not bode well.

-0-0-0-

Ron, Hermione and Ginny's letters, when they came, were all filled with anger on his behalf and lorry loads of pity. Harry wrote them back assuring them he'd be fine. Their return letters assured him that at least one of them would owl every day, which made him feel loads better.

Snape had to return to the school, be he, too, promised regular communication with his once-hated student. He told Riddle, Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye, however, that he would be testing the wards himself to see if Albus' words had been the truth. He promised to send any of his finding back, since Riddle knew the most of any of them about warding.

Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye fought – and won – to keep their positions as Harry's guard. When Dumbledore insisted that Kingsley join their number, the three agreed, then pulled him aside and filled him in on everything. It actually took Riddle longer to accept the presence of another of 'Dumbledore's aurors' than it did for Kingsley to swear to keep the secret about Harry's real residence. Harry, on the other hand, accepted his new guard without question and cheerfully set about showing the man around the wing of the manor that they had been given free roam of.

Riddle amassed his men and attacked the Ministry on the day the students were to return to Hogwarts. When he got home, Harry spent an hour not talking to him before informing the Dark Lord that the _next_ time he attacked the Ministry, he'd best get rid of Fudge and Umbridge or Harry would never speak to him again. Riddle made a mental note and kissed the green-eyed wizard.

Snape sent back his report on the wards after a week and Riddle almost broke something. The fault had nothing to do with blood. In fact, with Snape in the school, he already had a free shot, due to the Dark Mark. Harry's guards were equally furious and Tonks didn't bother to keep herself from breaking something: her toe, when she kicked the wall.

They didn't tell Harry. No one wanted to ruin the peaceful joy the boy had found in his freedom from the eyes of the public and their expectations.

-0-0-0-

When February had come and gone and April was fast approaching, Riddle got sick of waiting for Dumbledore to make his move, so he told Harry what they'd learned about the wards.

"That's what I was afraid of," Harry replied with a heavy sigh.

"We need to do something to make him act. Something that will tell him we're not fooled," Riddle growled.

Harry smirked. "I know just the thing."

And so they planned.

-0-0-0-

Voldemort smirked at the handful of men he'd chosen for each mission. Another Voldemort – Tonks – stood next to him with an identical smirk.

"You know what is expected of you. Fail, and I'll castrate you. Succeed and you'll live to see another day. I hope that's understood?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Voldemort nodded to Tonks and they both gathered their respective groups. Simultaneous attacks, both with Voldemort in attendance; Harry truly had the mind of a Slytherin when he felt like it.

~Hogwarts~

Voldemort smirked as the second greenhouse went up in flames next to the first and there was _finally_ some activity from the school. "Retreat," he ordered his Death Eaters and they all fled without question.

"Tom!" Dumbledore called as he reached the lone figure who stood next to the burning greenhouses.

Voldemort smirked. "You might want to get those wards fixed, Dumbledore," he taunted, then activated his portkey with a mad laugh.

~Privet Drive~

After Harry was carried out, unconscious, by 'Voldemort', the Death Eaters set fire to the house. They were gone moments before the panicked Order members that Remus had called finally apparated in.

"He has him," Remus whispered brokenly as they all stared up at the sickly green Dark Mark that hung over the burning house. "Oh, Harry..."

"Why didn't you attack them, you fool!" Mad-Eye spat.

"Because Voldemort was here with them, Mad-Eye! Would _you_ have gone up against Voldemort without back-up?" Remus hissed back.

No one had an answer for that.

~Manor~

Riddle found Harry in the library after he'd talked to Tonks and released her home so she could pretend like she'd slept through the whole thing. "You're unhurt?" he inquired, sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I ran my head into my desk 'cause I was looking for my quill when Tonks came in, but Bella fixed it," Harry replied, pointing to the fading bruise on his forehead.

Riddle smiled. After two weeks of continuous yelling and throwing curses back and forth, Harry and Bellatrix had finally called a truce and sat down to actually _talk_. Whatever it was that they'd talked about had cleared the air and Bella had started treating Harry like the son she could never have – a childhood illness had robbed her of that. "Good." He ruffled the teen's hair. "It's getting late, dear heart. Why don't you head for bed?"

Harry pouted, but Riddle – although he found Harry unbearably adorable – didn't let it faze him and just gave Harry the 'look'. Harry sighed and stood. "I'm going, I'm going."

Riddle leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Good night, Harry."

Harry ducked his head, blushing. "Good night, Tom," he murmured before fleeing.

Riddle smiled. Harry really was too cute for his own good.

-0-0-0-

"Hi, professor!" Harry called brightly from where Bella was fighting a losing battle with his growing hair.

Snape spared the boy a quick, nodded greeting, then kneeled before the throne where Voldemort sat, looking bored. "My Lord."

"Report," the Dark Lord ordered, glancing down to pick at his nails.

"The Order's in a panic. Half of them are blaming Dumbledore and the rest are blaming Lupin or myself. Dumbledore himself is acting like everything is under control."

"Has he asked about a rescue attempt yet?" Harry asked coolly as he walked over, a frowning Bella following.

"Not to my knowledge," Snape replied quietly.

"Ask the other four. He may be with-holding information from you again," Voldemort suggested.

"Lupin, I know, knows nothing. I will find a way to question Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt, though."

"Good let me know what you find out. For now, tell the old man that I'm having you brew these potions." Voldemort handed over a sheet of parchment. "Let's see how he reacts to that."

Snape bowed. "As you ask, my Lord." He swept from the room.

Bella frowned at the Dark Lord. "Were some of those potions really necessary?"

"Some of them are for Macnair," the Dark Lord replied with a faint smile. "The ones that are supposedly for Harry are ones he chose himself."

Bella turned her frown on Harry. "I think we need to find your lighter reading material, young man," she told him sternly.

Harry just laughed.

-0-0-0-

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when a loud hoot woke him. He sat up quickly and cast a silent Lumos in time to see a familiar owl – Remus' – fly through his open window. "Ero?"

Ero chirped quickly to Starlight, who then relayed the warning to Harry.

Harry immediately turned to his serpent ring. §**Tom!**§

Riddle replied with a note of agitation, §**I'm in a meeting, Harry.**§

§**I know, and I'm sorry, but Ero just flew in. Remus is in trouble,**§ Harry explained as calmly as he could. He knew meetings always made Riddle crabby.

There was a sigh from Riddle – which always sounded weird coming through the rings – then, §**Come on down here, then. Bring Ero and, if he's there, Starlight.**§

§**Okay.**§ Harry slipped out of bed and pulled a robe over the cotton trousers he wore to bed. Then he turned to the two owls and said, "If you two will come with me? We're going down to Tom's meeting to see what he can do for Remus."

Ero and Starlight both flew over to him. Ero settled on the arm Harry held out for him while Starlight settled on Harry's blind shoulder. Once he was certain his friends were settled, Harry slipped from his room and through the manor's echoing hallways to Tom's meeting room. He slipped in quietly, but wasn't surprised when everyone turned to look at him.

Voldemort beckoned Harry forward and watched with sharp eyes as the teen moved through the Death Eaters – other than Bella and Snape, he didn't trust a single one of them with Harry. As the boy reached him, he asked, §**Tell me what's going on with Remus.**§

Starlight hooted a response, guessing what Voldemort had asked even though he couldn't, so far as the humans could tell, actually understand Parseltongue.

Voldemort frowned thoughtfully and waited until Harry had stepped up next to him before turning to Lucius. "Lucius, I need you to go to London, near Big Ben, and find Remus Lupin. I'm sending Ero here with you to help. I want him brought back safely."

Lucius bowed. "As my Lord commands," he agreed, holding up his arm for Ero to rest on. Once Ero was balanced, Lucius turned and left the room.

§**Thank you,**§ Harry whispered.

Voldemort nodded. §**Do you want to wait here, or return to your room?**§ he asked, knowing Harry wouldn't go to sleep until he knew Remus was safe.

Harry shrugged. §**Can I stay here and wait for Remus?**§

§**Of course.**§ The Dark Lord conjured a seat next to his own throne for Harry, then returned to plotting against Dumbledore with his Death Eaters.

Harry mostly ignored what those in the room were saying – he didn't really care – in favour of looking around at the group and trying to figure out who was behind each mask. He could tell a number of them by their body shape, a free lock of hair or the way they held themselves. Wormtail was most obvious by his silver hand, while Fenrir Greyback's hands were unusually hairy.

Harry's thoughts, as well as the meeting, were brought to a halt when Lucius hurried back into the room, dashing up to Voldemort and bowing, he said, "My Lord."

"Where's Lupin?" Voldemort asked before Harry could.

"Infirmary," Lucius reported. "It looked like he'd been mugged."

Harry was up and out of the room before anyone could blink. Quickly, the Dark Lord ordered, "Moon, Severus, go."

The two Death Eater strode from the room with all haste, their masks covering any expressions they may have been wearing. The other Death Eaters looked back up at Voldemort and Lucius.

"Any ideas?" Voldemort asked one of his most trusted Death Eaters.

Lucius shrugged elegantly. "No more than you might, my Lord. Lupin was the only thing I saw when we arrived."

Voldemort nodded. "Do you know where Lupin lives?"

"I don't, my Lord."

Voldemort glanced over the sea of white masks. "Bella, go to the infirmary and trade places with Severus. Tell him I'm sending him and a small team to Lupin's house for clues."

"As my Lord orders." Bella bowed and hurried from the room. Sometimes, she didn't understand why her Lord trusted Snape, but this time, at least, they had no choice.

"Bella!" Harry ran over and threw himself at Bella, who only just managed to catch him. The boy clung to her and one look at the werewolf explained why: Remus looked like a hippogriph had run over him a few times, and Bella couldn't help but think that her brother-in-law had severely understated the situation. Keeping her tight hold on Harry, Bella motioned Snape over and explained the Dark Lord's wishes.

Snape nodded. "Of course. And might I suggest sending Mr Potter to bed?"

"I'm not leaving Remus!" Harry shouted, peeking away from Bella to glare at his professor.

Snape just gave the boy a frown. "You need sleep, Harry," he pointed out before he replaced his mask and left the infirmary.

Bella sighed. "Snape's right, child. You need sleep."

Harry pulled a face. "Can't I sleep in here with Remus? It's not like Kara's going to let me get hurt."

Bella looked up at Kara Moon and the medic shrugged helplessly before returning to treating Remus. With another, much heavier sigh, she nodded. "Fine, but I'm staying in here too and you have to go straight to sleep."

"Okay!" Harry hopped from Bella's embrace and was getting into an empty bed next to Remus before Bella could think it had been too easy. By the time she'd reached her charge to tuck him in, he had closed his eyes and was hugging his pillow, as he was wont to do when attempting to fall asleep.

Bella tucked the covers in around him, then leaned over and kissed his curse scar. "Sweet dreams, Harry," she whispered before walking over to help Kara if she could.

It was going to be a long night.

-0-0-0-

When Remus woke the following afternoon, he found Harry and Riddle playing a quiet muggle card game on an obviously conjured card table at the end of his bed. The two dark-haired wizards were smiling at each other like old friends and Remus was certain that, had he not been sleeping nearby, the two would have been joking with one another.

Remus let out a soft cough to let them know he was awake, then smiled when they both turned to look at him. "Good morning."

Harry grinned back. "How do you feel?" he asked as Riddle got up and walked out of sight.

Remus shrugged carefully. "A little stiff."

"That's why I like treating werewolves," Kara reported as she and Riddle came back into Remus' line of sight. "Their natural healing abilities are at least twice that of an average human's. It makes my job that much easier." She smiled kindly at Remus while Riddle shot a smirk at Harry, who just rolled his eyes in response.

Remus returned the smile. "It certainly comes in handy," he agreed.

"Remus, what happened?" Harry asked while Kara ran a couple of spells over the man in the bed.

Remus' face fell. "I went out for a drink with a couple of friends and they all got a little bit drunk. They blamed me for Voldemort getting his hands on you, made sure I knew it, too."

"Oh, of course, Dumbledore's band of idiots, the picture of all that's light and good in the world." Riddle sneered. "I'll happily get them back for you, Lupin."

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of _course_ it matter!" Harry snapped, leaning forward angrily. "They hurt you for a stupid reason!"

"Harry..." Remus sighed.

"They burned down your home, as well," Riddle volunteered, watching Remus' expression.

Remus closed his eyes helplessly, but didn't respond.

"They wanted you _dead_, Remus," Harry said. "If they'd attacked me instead of you, what would you have done?"

Remus shook his head, silent.

"You'd kill them, rip them limb-from-limb," Riddle answered for him.

"It's different..."

"How is it different?" Harry demanded, then took a moment to breathe and calm down before saying, "Remus, they almost killed you and burned down your home. You deserve vengeance just as much as I do."

"The all too common believe that werewolves deserve less than humans because they're monsters once a month," Fenrir Greyback commented as he stepped around the hospital divider. He smiled at Remus. "Hello, cub."

Remus glared at the one who had turned him. "Excuse me for having a conscience," he spat.

"Interesting that your 'conscience' wouldn't stop you for getting revenge on behalf of a human," Fenrir replied drily.

Remus pressed his lips together, refusing to bow to Fenrir's point. He couldn't give Fenrir the satisfaction of being proven correct, even though he _was_.

"Remus, please..." Harry tried.

Remus' head dropped in defeat. "Okay..." he whispered. "Okay, I'll give you their names..." He could never refuse Harry, not even for something like this.

Riddle nodded. "And until it's safe for you again among Dumbledore's band of idiots, you'll be staying here."

Remus didn't bother to complain, catching sight of Harry's smile. If Harry was happy, Remus would stay.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N:** Eh. Not sure how I feel about this chapter after typing it up. It's scary-short, I know. *shame*

Well, one more chapter, and then I get to start making shit up. Whoo-hoo.

~Bats ^.^x


End file.
